The Game of Go
by sessha-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, highranking ANBU have taken a contract. Their mission: to protect Harry Potter and the inhabitants of Hogwarts at all costs. And if possible kill Voldemort while they're at it. Sounds like they're in for a long year. noyaoi. complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**The Game of Go**

Sessha-chan

**Chapter One **

**The Friendship of Foxes **

Sasuke looked at the house. He looked at the blond next to him. He looked back at the house. He checked the address of the house against a folder he was holding. He sighed.

"Looks like we're here,"

Naruto grinned.

* * *

Godaime-sama, the legendary Sannin Tsunade, had called in her two top ANBU for a partnered mission.

"Good morning, you two," she smiled over her interlaced fingers. Sasuke nodded to the Hokage. Naruto's reply was a little more energetic.

"What's the big idea, Baa-chan? We just got back from a mission to the Rock Country, so why are you calling us in again so soon?" he demanded, righteous indignation burning in his cerulean eyes as he leaned over her desk, trying to stare her down.

"Cool it, brat," Tsunade flicked him between the eyes, sending him stumbling back from the sheer force, "with the amount that these people paid they deserve only the best, that's why I called you and Uchiha,"

Sasuke scowled a little and Naruto huffed and flopped himself down into a chair.

"So what's the mission?"

Tsunade tossed them each a folder, "The mission, if should choose to accept it," they rolled their eyes at her, "is to act as bodyguards for that school and particularly the Potter boy. They are in the middle of a nearly silent war right now and apparently he is someone of importance. All the necessary information is in those folders. This is a long-term mission and very far away so stock up on weapons before you leave because I don't know how long it could take,"

"S-class too," Naruto whistled, leafing through his folder, "Magic, wizards, war, evil-snake-dude – hey Sasuke, the last one sound familiar?"

"Dobe," Sasuke barely acknowledged his teammate's jab.

"You two will be leaving in two days. When you arrive you will locate the Potter boy and stay with him until the beginning of the school term. After that time you will receive your orders from the Headmaster," Tsunade directed, then she sighed, "and _try_ to keep as low a profile as you can, please,"

"Low profile, got it," Naruto jumped up, "Is that all? I'm hungry,"

"Yes, Brat, that's all. And don't forget to stock up on weapons!" she called after him as he let himself out through a window. Sasuke sighed and made a more decorous exit through the door.

"Brat," Tsunade said once the two had left, "You had better take good care of yourself over there,"

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, arms folded as he considered the perfect lawn and immaculate home. Both he and Sasuke were dressed in civvies: tee-shirts (orange for Naruto and black for Sasuke, of course) and shorts with their respective backpacks slung over one shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who stood most of a foot taller. As they had gotten older the Uchiha had grown like a weed, clearing six feet easily. Naruto on the other hand had stayed small, his build wiry and his bones finer than anyone could have predicted. Sasuke was easily twice the mass of Naruto but Naruto had learned to put his small size to effective use in and out of fighting.

"If the address is correct then yes, this is the place," Sasuke led the way up the walk and rang the doorbell. Their trained Shinobi ears picked up the heavy (very heavy) shuffling of feet before the door opened.

"Yeah?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke just blinked at the boy who had answered the door. It was amazing. Something they had both thought impossible. Not even CHOJI was that fat!

"Is there a Harry Potter living at this address?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his black eyes at the boy. Naruto suppressed a mischievous grin when he saw the boy break into a cold sweat. He nodded and moved out of the way to let them in.

"U-upstairs," he pointed the way. The Konoha natives breezed past him, up the stairs, moving without so much as a creaking floorboard.

"This one," Naruto shoved his thumb at the last door in the hall.

"You sure?"

"Come on, when have I been wrong? Barring the regular _bushin_, of course," he knocked on the bedroom door. It opened to reveal a thatch of insanely messy black hair and brilliant green eyes hidden behind a pair of damaged glasses.

"Who are you guys?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto grinned.

"Yo! I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke. We're your bodyguards!" he said brightly with his so-innocent-and-loveable-you-just-want-to-take-me-home-and-feed-me-all-the-ramen-I-can-eat smile.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

Sasuke shouldered his way to the front. "We are the bodyguards hired to make sure you don't get killed. Is there a problem with that?"

"Sasuke! You don't have to be so rude," Naruto protested.

"What's all that ruckus?" demanded a loud man from the first floor, "Boy! Is that you?"

Harry's eyes widened and he called back, "Sorry Uncle Vernon, I'll keep it down,"

"See that you do! And shut that owl up while you're at it!"

"Come on in," Harry stepped aside to allow the shinobi in. "Sorry about the mess, I was in the middle of some homework,"

"Nice room," Naruto commented as he deftly stepped over a discarded shirt. Sasuke sniffed and raised an eyebrow but restrained himself from saying anything on the subject. Specifically on the mess.

"I suppose," Harry shrugged, "So, why does the Order think that I need bodyguards?"

"Who said anything about an Order?" Naruto asked, winking, "Nah, the guy who signed the contract was a Black or something like that,"

"Black?" Harry collapsed onto his bed, "Was it…was it a Sirius Black?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Why? Is it important?"

"He…he's supposed to be _dead_," Harry breathed, pale as moonlight, "I saw it myself,"

"Dead huh?" Naruto shared a look with Sasuke, "Guess he's not, since he's the one who hired us,"

* * *

And that was how Harry Potter, the Boy Wonder of the Wizarding World met the two Konoha ANBU who were to be his bodyguards. When Vernon and Petunia found out about their guests to say that they were less than pleased would be a gross understatement. The conversation went something like this:

Vernon: "Get out of my house!"

Naruto, trying to be polite: "Sorry, we can't just yet, we have a job to do,"

Vernon: "I don't care! I refuse to allow anymore freaks under this roof!"

Naruto looks all hurt and wounded for a second. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and starts twirling it around while frowning.

Sasuke: "I don't care for your tone of voice,"

Vernon squeaks in terror as everyone's eyes – sans Naruto's – focused on the spinning throwing knife.

Sasuke: "We have a job to do and there isn't anyone who I will allow to interfere. Usuratonkachi and I have a reputation to uphold after all,"

Naruto, smiling like nothing was wrong: "And we'll be leaving with Harry when he goes to school so we won't even be here long,"

And that was the end of their conversation. Sasuke and Naruto ignored the Dursley family for the rest of their stay. After a once over of the meals that were prepared – and a loud bout of complaining about the lack of ramen – the two ANBU silently decided between themselves that they would have to look after their own food as well. Which was fine, after all they had more than enough experience scrounging. So Naruto set out hunting in a nearby wooded park leaving Sasuke with the cooking duties, which was all for the best because Naruto could never be accused of being able to even boil water, barring when ramen was concerned. It was somewhat pathetic, actually.

And so that is where we find the protagonists now, sitting in Harry's room, watching as Sasuke lazily roasted a skinned and cleaned rabbit in a stick with a gentle and well controlled _katon_ jutsu. Harry looked a little queasy at the idea of eating the once cute and fluffy bunny. He just was not used to obtaining food like this.

Naruto was lounging by the open window, letting a gentle breeze ruffle his sunny yellow hair and run across his bright orange tee shirt. Sasuke looked over at the his jinchuuriki partner, noting the telltale signs of restlessness.

"Naruto," he called. Naruto looked at him, blue eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah?"

"Go for a run or something. Much more of that fidgeting and you're going to drive _me_ mad,"

"Drive you mad? We don't need that again," Naruto teased, standing up and stretching like a cat. "Fine, fine, I'll go let off some steam in that park," he formed a handseal and a clone appeared, scaring the spit out of Harry, "If you need me just destroy this. I'll get the chakra rebound," the clone settled himself in the corner and went still as its creator leapt out of the window.

Harry rushed over to the window to stare after the vanished blond ANBU. Sasuke grunted something that sounded like 'don't worry about Dobe, he's not going to hurt himself,'

"But he just jumped out of my bedroom window!" Harry protested. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not that far up," he prodded the roast rabbit, testing how far along it was then continued to breath the gentle _katon_ on it.

"It's the second story!"

"Like I said: not that far up,"

"But-"

"Listen," Sasuke paused in his cooking and fixed Harry with a hard stare, "until it gets to the height of one of your 'skyscrapers' with nothing to make contact with, only then is it too high. Then again, knowing the Dobe he'd be able to land it just fine,"

"That high? How is that possible?" Harry blinked in a very close imitation of his owl, Hedwig. Sasuke shrugged. That was it. He had used up his conversational skills for the week.

"I don't understand," Harry pressed, "can you fly or something?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Well?" Harry looked at him expectantly. Sasuke looked up from his cooking and _glared._ Harry wisely backed down.

* * *

Naruto, meanwhile, was lounging in a tree. Trying to, at least. He had to admit that he did not much care for the trees here in this park. They were too small to lounge on properly and made the activity somewhat uncomfortable.

Giving up on that idea he stood and stretched. Bones and joints popped making him grimace. Somewhere deeper in the forested park he head a fox's shrill bark. He grinned and decided to go make a friend.

* * *

Sasuke and Harry stared at Naruto. Naruto grinned and waved cutely. Harry looked like he wanted to say something but was unsure of how to say it. Sasuke was massaging his temples.

"Dobe, where did you get the foxes?" Sasuke sighed.

"Please don't tell me you want to eat them too," Harry moaned managing to look quite pathetic.

Naruto was scandalized, "Eat a fox? Never! I'd die first!" he protested vehemently, "and I found them in the park. I was telling them about you two and they wanted to be introduced,"

"Figures,"

"Want to be introduced?" Harry asked, confused, "But their just foxes,"

"And?" Naruto blinked at the wizard.

"Foxes can't talk,"

"Says who?"

"Well, everyone knows that,"

"Everyone's wrong then," Naruto grinned down at the trio of red foxes at his feet, "Isn't that right guys?" they all nodded. Harry goggled.

"So?" Sasuke fished a kunai our of his holster and started de-boning the now perfectly roasted rabbit, "Are you going to introduce us or what?"

"Ah! Right, sorry. Sasuke, Harry I'd like you to meet Yowl, Little and Curl. Guys, meet my friend, Sasuke and our job, Harry,"

Sasuke nodded politely to the foxes, knowing from experience that he might as well stay on the good side of Naruto's furry friends since they are very sneaky and can bite. Harry watched, bemused, as Curl – the largest – looked up at Naruto and barked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sasuke's just like that though,"

Yowl yipped.

"Don't worry about that. It's not active anymore,"

Sasuke tensed. Harry was confused.

"It hasn't been active for two years now," Sasuke offered to the fox quietly.

"What hasn't been active?" Harry asked. Sasuke looked at the boy with dead eyes and Naruto bit his lip, not wanting to answer for his friend.

"It's nothing important for you to know," Naruto finally said when it was obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to answer.

The Uchiha said nothing but handed Harry and Naruto some carefully prepared rabbit. Naruto polished his portion off within seconds, sharing little tidbits with his fox friends, while Harry dithered, poking at it hesitantly.

"If you aren't going to eat it just give it to the foxes," Sasuke advised blandly. Harry, faced with the threat of going without food entirely, broke down and tried a sliver. It wasn't too bad so he quickly polished off the rest, setting his plate on the floor to be licked clean by the foxes.

"So…how is it you can talk to foxes?" Harry asked. Naruto grinned and shrugged innocently.

"Call it an affinity. We just seem to click," he ruffled Little's fur and picked the kit up so that it could sit on his lap. Harry noticed that Naruto _felt_ strangely like the foxes he had brought back. The feeling was odd, to say the least.

Why would he think that Naruto was a fox?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Two **

**The Right to Wear the Mask **

To say that the Dursleys were glad to be rid of them would have been an understatement. Naruto had made himself at him in the quaint house, ignoring Petunia's complaint's and Vernon's threats as he kicked up his heals in the living room to watch TV or commandeered the kitchen in a misguided attempt to make breakfast. Sasuke had to perform a quick and contained water jutsu to deal with that fiasco. To make matters worse Curl, Yowl and Little decided to move in with the jinchuuriki, trailing after him where ever he went.

Sasuke found the whole situation vastly amusing, though he would die before he admitted to anything. He had no respect for the family that was supposed to care for Harry. They had shown that they were nothing but scared, pathetic, grasping cowards who did not even dare to stand up for the right to have their home as their own.

Pathetic.

And Harry of course was loving it, not that he dared let his guardians see that.

By the time they were dropped off at Kings Cross every one of them was eager to move on, the Dursleys away from Harry and the ANBU and vise versa.

Harry led them through the maze of people and platforms with deft precision. He explained the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ to his bodyguards. They had a hard time believing him but when he walked straight through a solid brick wall they were forced to concede.

On the train Sasuke took up a post by the window while Naruto commandeered a place by the door, both wearing their ANBU masks and covered in their white cloaks. Harry sat beside Naruto. It was not long before the door to their compartment rattled open.

"Harry?" asked a red haired boy. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ron, come on in,"

"Harry?" Naruto asked. Ron and the girl behind him hesitated. They had not even noticed the two masked people that sat in the compartment with their friend.

"It's okay. This is Ron and Hermione. They're my friends," Naruto nodded and sat back. Sasuke gave them a once over glance before turning his attention to what lay outside the window. Not much.

"So how was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Not all that bad, although it got better once these two showed up," he grinned. "Don't think I've ever seen Uncle Vernon that scared in my entire life!"

"What did they do?" Ron asked, interested.

"Well, not much really. Sasuke," he motioned to the ANBU in the cat mask, "just twirled around some throwing knives and Naruto," now to the fox mask, "just set himself up like he lived there all his life. It was beautiful! He even brought in some foxes that live in the park,"

"Foxes? Why foxes?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked blandly. The redhead quailed under the disconcerting gaze of the mask.

"No reason," he squeaked.

"You like foxes?" Hermione asked curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"We have an affinity for each other, you could say,"

Sasuke snickered. It was so quiet that it went almost unheard. But Hermione caught it.

"Is that funny?"

Sasuke turned to fix her with the gaze of his cat mask, "Yes, little girl, it's funny. That is why I laughed. That is generally why people laugh," he said with as little vocal inflection as humanly possible. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

The train lurched forward.

Hermione huffed and glared at Sasuke, "You don't have to be so rude, you know," she admonished.

"Don't mind Sasuke. He's like that. Always has been and probably always will be," Naruto waved a hand. Hermione did not look very convinced but she let the matter go.

"So…why are you two wearing masks?" Ron asked timidly. Sasuke nonverbally told Naruto to do the talking.

"It's part of our uniform. While we are on duty we are always masked," Naruto explained briefly.

"Uniform? For what?"

"_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai,"_ Naruto nodded, not really caring that his answer answered nothing.

"And what's that?"

Neither ANBU said anything for a moment then Naruto spoke again, "We are elite fighters, currently second and third most powerful in our Village,"

"Who's the most powerful?" Hermione asked.

"Hokage-sama,"

"Oh…" the British teenagers shared a confused look. Naruto had answered every question so far but his answers were far from enlightening.

"So, how have you guys been?" Harry asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had sprouted.

"Pretty good," Hermione shrugged, "I've been really worried about all the attacks that have been happening lately but my summer has been very quiet, thankfully,"

Attacks? Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and listened closely.

"Percy's still acting like a prat," Ron grumped, "He and Mum had a row last month and haven't spoken since,"

"He still working for the Ministry?"

"Yeah. And he hasn't changed one jot. Still can't get over the fact he was wrong and Mum and Dad were right,"

"Stupid git," Harry muttered.

The train ride was fairly boring for Sasuke and Naruto. So boring in fact that Naruto even dozed off. He quickly caught himself before his chin hit his chest and shot Sasuke a glance to see if his partner had noticed. He had not.

Harry, Ron and Hermione changed into their black school robes. Naruto poked fun at the two boys in 'dresses' until Sasuke pointed out that they were similar to the traditional Hokage robes that he so aspired to wear. Naruto shut up. Sasuke grinned to himself behind his mask where it was safe from being seen and hence ruining his reputation.

The train pulled into Hogsmead Station. Sasuke and Naruto trailed dutifully after Harry, their bags slung over their shoulders, masks still in place and weapons at the ready just in case.

Needless to say they drew quite a few odd looks and whispered comments.

"You'd think they've never seen ANBU before," Naruto blithely commented. Sasuke turned and glared.

"Usuratonkachi, they probably haven't,"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto growled, glaring right back.

"Make me," Sasuke taunted, knowing that the blond would take the bait.

And Naruto would have started a fight if the largest human he had ever clapped eyes on had not interrupted him.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called. Harry waved and plunged headfirst into the crowd, trying to get to the half-giant. Naruto cursed and he and Sasuke dove in after their charge. They surfaced, both in a foul mood and eyeing Hagrid warily. Harry introduced them to the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Hagrid smiled at them, "Nice to meet you and welcome to Hogwarts,"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke only stared making Hagrid uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you to report to the Headmaster's office before the feast,"

"No problem, Hagrid," Harry nodded and they parted, Hagrid to round up the first years and Harry (and Naruto and Sasuke) to find Ron and Hermione and a carriage. Naruto gaped in horror at the skeletal horses that were hitched to the carriages. Sasuke shuddered and tried to ignore them.

"Horses of Death," Sasuke muttered, explaining more when Naruto looked at him, "it is said that you can only see them if you have seen 'Death,' in whatever form that may be,"

"Horses of Death, huh? Creepy stinkers,"

But they got into the carriage without complaint, Naruto sitting beside Harry and Sasuke sitting across from him. That left Hermione to sit next to Sasuke since Ron had taken the space beside Naruto. Hermione was not pleased that she was stuck next to the rude one.

C'est la vie.

* * *

Sasuke was not pleased. Even Naruto was frustrated, and that was saying something, all things considered. Harry had been whisked off to a tower room in order to speak with some woman they learned was the head of the school about the presence of Harry's foreign bodyguards. She argued that, as strangers, they should not be allowed to have free run of the school and its grounds.

Sasuke stated in return that they would fulfill their contract to the best of their abilities whether she permitted them entrance or not. As the two highest ranking ANBU in Konoha they had their Village's pride, as well as their own reputations, riding on their shoulders. It was not a matter of choice. It was simply duty.

Naruto seconded Sasuke, telling her that if she had a problem then she should take it up with the Godaime and the man who was paying them, a Mr. Sirius Black.

That shut her up.

"Black? Sirius Black?" she stammered. Naruto nodded. "Impossible. Sirius died years ago,"

"Apparently not, since it is impossible for anyone to sign a contract with the Shinobi under a false identity," Naruto cut in confidently. Sasuke nodded, backing him up.

"But…"

"You doubt the word of a Konoha shinobi?" Sasuke asked quietly, fingering a shuriken. Naruto held up a hand. Sasuke put the shuriken back in its holster. McGonagall started breathing again.

"Professor," Naruto said with patent cheerfulness, "a Konoha shinobi, especially one of the ANBU Division, never lies about their contracts to their clients. Unless they happen to be on an undercover recon, but that's a whole different matter and another three years of special training so we won't even get into that. Or interrogation,"

"And have you ever been under interrogation?" McGonagall pried. Naruto said nothing. Sasuke answered for him.

"Our lives are none of your business. We are Shinobi, human tools and weapons. We are ANBU, the best of the best of the best. Be glad you got _us _for this job for we are the best that can possibly be hired since our Hokage does not take contracts. We have accepted the contract to protect Harry Potter and this school with our very lives if need be and neither Naruto nor I will go back on out word. If you are still distrustful you may contact Godaime-sama and she would be happy to send you a copy of the contract for your perusal," he said it with such an air of finality that there was little even McGonagall could do to protest. She sighed and slumped in her chair, defeated.

"Very well. May I at least have your names so that I may introduce you at the feast?"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

McGonagall nodded, writing down the foreign names. "And what about those masks. Do you always wear them?"

"Part of the uniform," Naruto shrugged.

"Can you take them off?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They turned to McGonagall and as one reached up and removed the white porcelain masks from their faces. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at their obvious lack of years. "How old are you two?"

Naruto smiled slyly, "We have been legally adults for six years now. Our age has nothing to do with our skill and is therefore not important,"

The headmistress frowned at them over her glasses. Their faces did not twitch a muscle.

"Right. Well, off with you Potter. You three should hurry before the feast starts without you,"

Harry nodded and fled the office his re-masked bodyguards trailing silently behind him.

"How dare that woman accuse us of lying!" Naruto exclaimed, rightfully furious. "She doesn't even know us and she's accusing us of lying!"

"It's not her fault, you know," Harry tried to defend McGonagall, "There's been lots of terrible things happening lately. It's hard to know who to trust anymore,"

"But to accuse us of being liars!"

"Let it go, Dobe," Sasuke advised his fuming partner.

"I don't lie." Naruto grumbled.

"Good for you. Now shut up," 

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," Naruto drawled, suddenly in good humor. Sasuke scowled, not that it did him any good since Naruto could not see it.

"Usuratonkachi,"

"We're here," Harry said, interrupting them. Naruto and Sasuke examined the large doors and followed Harry through them.

The student population of Hogwarts was not what it used to be ever since the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. There were noticeable gaps at every table. Harry made a beeline to Ron and Hermione. Naruto and Sasuke followed. They took their seats across the table from Harry and his friends.

"We gotta patrol this whole school too, don't we?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke wearily. Sasuke nodded.

"Garter snakes and foxes?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto nodded.

"After the feast. We're going to have to figure out some way to eat you know. Want I should send some kits out to that forest to hunt for us?"

"Probably a wise idea for now,"

"Hey," interrupted a red-haired girl who had decided to sit next to them, "Who are you guys? Why are you wearing masks?"

They just looked at her.

"We are ANBU. We wear masks. It's part of the job description," Sasuke said.

"As for the rest you'll probably find out later," Naruto said brightly, smiling even though he knew that she could not see it.

"Why won't you tell me now?" she begged.

"Well," Naruto pointed out, "you haven't introduced yourself, for one,"

She blushed at her oversight, "Sorry. I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister,"

"Naruto. And this brick wall here is Sasuke," Naruto jerked a thumb at Sasuke, grinning when he _felt_ the Uchiha's glare burning into his skull.

"I'm not a wall," Sasuke snapped.

"Foul tempered tom cat?"

"Unhousebroken fox,"

"Snake kisser,"

"And you with the toads?"

"At least Ero-Sannin was just a pervert rather than a homicidal manic bent on absolute power and global domination," Naruto fisted his hands under the table. Sasuke's aura grew dark.

"He's dead."

"Thanks to who?"

"_Bakemono,"_ Sasuke stepped over the line and froze instantly, shocked at his own words. Naruto stiffened, back straightening and shoulders tensing. He stood.

"I'll go call my foxes. You stay here with Harry." And he left.

Sasuke felt like a heel. He had called his best friend a monster in the most foul of ways. He felt like slamming his head against the table. Repeatedly.

He cursed foully and fluently in five languages and ten dialects.

When he was done he noticed he had garnered the attention of most of the people in the large room. He said nothing. He knew, of course, that he would probably have to swallow his pride and apologize. _Bakemono_ was one of the taboo insults to use against Naruto, something he had observed religiously since learning of the Sealing of Kyuubi.

It was sad to say, but Sasuke was glad when McGonagall stood to address the students. She introduced Sasuke and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Naruto was missing. Sasuke offered no explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Three **

**Foxes, Toads and Snakes **

Naruto stood on the fringe of the forest. He could feel the call of the Untamed pulling him deeper. He stepped into the cover of the trees and faded into the woodwork, allowing the shadows to engulf him, despite the fact that he was wearing a long, snow white cape. The deeper he went the darker it got, disregarding the fact that the sun had set and night was falling. Figuring himself to be suitably situated Naruto began a Calling. He called up Kyuubi's chakra and spread it around the forest. Then he started barking and yipping with inhuman precision and accuracy, imitating a fox's call.

The combination of the two brought the desired results.

A family of red foxes trotted towards him, answering the Call of a Greater Fox. Naruto slid his mask up so that it rested on the top of his head and crouched down to greet the natives. Their conversations cannot be written because it consisted fully of the barks, yips and growls that animals use. Naruto introduced himself and explained his mission. The fox family introduced themselves in return. Naruto asked if they would help him and explained the situation as best he could. Since they weren't summoned animals they had the choice. The foxes said that no one had ever come that could take to them, so they would.

Naruto thanked Inari-sama that foxes were so curious.

He walked back into Hogwarts two hours after leaving with six foxes: two on his shoulders, the smallest two in his arms and the largest two trotting behind him. Using his heightened sense of smell he walked straight to the Gryffindor tower.

Problem one: getting in.

"Yo!" He waved, "Mind letting me in?"

"Password?" asked the fat lady regally as she waved a fan.

"Password? We need a password? Wonderful," he scowled and the younger foxes, affected by his emotions, growled at the Fat Lady. Suddenly the portrait swung open.

It was Sasuke.

"Naruto," he sounded hesitant. Naruto said nothing but nodded and stepped in past the Uchiha, foxes trailing after him.

"Holy crap!" someone exclaimed, catching the picture that Naruto made. White porcelain painted fox mask, foxes frolicking at his feet, foxes draped over his shoulders and curled up in his arms.

Must have looked interesting.

Too bad Naruto did not care.

"Made some more fox friends?" Harry asked curiously from a chair by the fireplace. Naruto nodded and sat down as well. He watched as they started playing in front of the fire, all but the oldest who opted to curl up in Naruto's lap for a thorough petting. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sasuke settle himself by a window, ignoring anyone who approached him, his gaze fixed on one spot, probably some offensive crack in the stone wall. Naruto recognized the behavior pattern.

Sasuke was nervous.

But it was not a battle-nervous because his hands did not constantly twitch towards his weapons. Nor did they mime ghostly imitations of jutsu seals. His Sharingan remained dormant behind black eyes.

"What are you going to do with these guys?" asked Hermione who had flopped down on the floor and was playing tug-o-war with the smallest kit.

"Scouts," Naruto shrugged, "messengers, you name it they can probably do it. Foxes are probably the most handy creature to have on your side,"

"What can something that little do?" Ron asked pointing at the tiny fix kit that was chasing Hermione's fingers. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"Don't underestimate the little guys, Ron. We have a friend back home who's primary weapons are insects. You'd never think that those guys could kill you but I've seen them take down shinobi after shinobi,"

Sasuke decided to join the conversation, moving to crouch opposite Hermione and running his finger's through a snoozing fox's fur. "Yeah, but Shino's just one of those creepy guys from a creepy family,"

"Look who's talking, Mr. Copy Wheel Eyes," Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled a little.

"He made the choice. I was born into it,"

"Mangekyo," Naruto reminded pointedly. Sasuke winced. Okay, so maybe he was not forgiven for the _bakemono_ slur just yet.

"Man-what?" Harry asked.

"It's a family trait," Sasuke said quickly and with the same air of finality that he had used on McGonagall.

"Who's taking first shift?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"I will," Sasuke volunteered.

"I'll send these guys out when my turn starts. They can scout out the halls and rooms and report back by the time dawn breaks if all goes well,"

Naruto stood and started towards the boy's dorm stairway. Sasuke quickly rose and caught his sleeve.

"Naruto I-" Naruto put a hand up and shook his head.

"I know. It's all right,"

"But I-"

"Hey," Naruto pressed, "It's fine. It's over. Don't strain yourself trying to apologize. That's not your style. If you really want to say sorry then have something for me to eat when you get me up and all is forgiven," Sasuke let go and nodded. Naruto slipped his mask off and flashed the Uchiha an impish grin before vanishing up the stairs.

"Breakfast, eh?" Sasuke smiled, "I can do that,"

Every one of the Gryffindors stared at the entrance to the boy's dorm where Naruto had just vanished. Blushes were blooming on the faces of the girls that had caught a glimpse of the mysterious stranger's face. Sasuke noted this with detached amusement. How different the reactions were here in comparison to back home in Konoha.

"He's so…" Hermione looked like someone had smacked her upside the head with a board.

"Pretty," Ginny finished for her.

Sasuke had to hold back a snort of laughter. He stepped out of the way as Naruto's fox friends barreled past him and up the stairs after the jinchuuriki.

"He looks like a girl," Ron said, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Ron!" Hermione sounded scandalized. Sasuke grinned.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ron. Just wait until he's _trying_ to look like a girl," he said. Ron and Harry goggled at him.

"You mean he dresses up like a girl sometimes?" Ron demanded.

"After a fashion," Sasuke hedged.

"He's not some kind of drag queen, is he?" Harry asked.

"No,"

"Then why would he want to try to look like a girl?"

"Reconnaissance? Infiltration? Naruto's taken every training course possible and used them. It's surprising how effective he can be when he's not acting like an idiot,"

"I HEARD THAT, SASUKE YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled from an upper level. Sasuke grinned.

"You were meant to, Usuratonkachi!" he called back, a little quieter than his partner but loud enough to carry.

"Are you sure you guys are friends?" Harry asked, slumping further into her chair.

Sasuke said nothing. He pulled out a whetstone and spread his kunai out in front of him, picking up one to sharpen. The steady _shik shik_ of the blade against the stone froze all conversation in the common room for a good minute or two. Several people scooted farther away from the Uchiha heir.

"Naruto is perhaps the one person in the world with whom I will entrust my life with the knowledge that he would die for what he believed what was right," he said finally. Harry nodded, understanding.

"Naruto's loyal, isn't he?" Hermione asked. Sasuke nodded.

A fox trotted down the stairs back into the common room with a scroll held loosely in its mouth. Sasuke took the scroll and absently scratched behind the fox's ears while he read it. He smiled at Naruto's thoughtfulness.

"Can you go back and tell Naruto that I say thank you and am glad to accept your help?" he whispered. The fox nodded and bounded back upstairs.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto asked her to help me out during my shift," the fox returned and curled up in Sasuke's lap.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the last group of students vanished into their respective dorm towers. After waiting what he deemed to be a sufficient amount of time he pulled a scroll out from a chest pocket on his vest and unrolled it before him. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the contract.

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_ he muttered, slamming his hand on the scroll. In a poof of smoke there appeared seven small garter snakes.

"Masster?" they hissed.

"Scout the castle. Report the entire layout to me," he commanded. The snakes nodded and slithered out of the room. Sasuke rolled up the summoning scroll and replaced it in its pocket.

"And you," he turned to the fox in his lap, "I know you probably don't want to get up early to go hunting but is now a good time? Would you be able to get anything that Naruto and I could eat at this time of night?"

The fox cocked its head to the side, considering his words. At length it nodded and grinned a vulpine grin.

"Do you know your way out?"

Another nod and the little red fox dashed across the room, pushed the portal open and vanished down the hall.

Sasuke settled himself down for a long and quiet night.

* * *

Naruto was nudged awake by Sasuke who was taking off his cat mask and fishing through his bag for his pajamas. Naruto rose silently and dressed, donning his ANBU cape and mask, relinquishing his warm bedroll to Sasuke who gratefully curled up under the blankets. The foxes, who had been roused by Naruto waking, settled themselves around Sasuke to go back to sleep.

Silently he padded downstairs and smiled when he noticed a plate of roasted meat waiting for his by the fire. Sasuke had made him something to eat. It was not ramen but at the moment anything was welcome, considering they had both skipped lunch and dinner the day before.

He watched the sun rise and listened to the first students stirring up in their dorms. When the first girls came down and noticed him sitting on one of the window seats their reaction puzzled him.

Why on earth are they blushing? He asked himself.

One of the braver girls approached him, "Excuse me," she said. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Um…why do you wear a mask?" she asked timidly, "From what I saw last night it's not like your bad looking or anything like that,"

Naruto blinked at her. That was new.

"Where I come from this kind of mask is worn by the best. It is a status symbol that I have worked very hard to attain. That is why I wear this mask," he explained as kindly as he could. The girl looked confused but accepted the answer.

"So… um… how old are you?" she asked, gaining confidence from the fact he had spoken kindly to her.

"Eighteen this last august," he answered to her surprise – and the shock of her friends.

"Eighteen? So young? But Professor McGonagall said that you and the other were professional guards," exclaimed another girl.

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke and I have been working at this level for four years now, at least. Although we only made ANBU a year and a half ago,"

The girls chattered on non-stop, making Naruto's sensitive ears start to ache. Thankfully a distraction stumbled down into the common room, dressed in light blue pajamas covered with the Uchiha family crest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. A morning person Sasuke was not.

"Morning Uchiha-chan!" Naruto teased. Sasuke's hair was down and as long as it was it only accented his finely boned face. Sasuke scowled at him, frightening off anyone who was brave enough to be still looking at him.

"Shut it, Dobe. Have you seen my snakes? Or are they still out scouting?"

"Not a snake has entered this tower since the moment I went on duty,"

"Good," he turned around and marched back upstairs muttering, "gotta get dressed."

"Snakes?" squeaked someone. There was a general frightened murmur. Naruto was confused.

"Is there something wrong with snakes here?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord uses snakes," was the timid answer he got. Naruto scowled.

"You got an evil snake user here too? Ain't that just wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Good morning Naruto," Hermione greeted as she came into the common room. Naruto waved.

"Morning, Hermione. Sleep well?" he asked politely.

"I did, thank you," she looked around, "What's wrong with everyone this morning?"

"Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Why is it that everyone here is leery of snakes?" he asked. Hermione looked surprised but answered.

"Because of the Dark Lord. He can speak to snakes and control them,"

"This Voldemort guy I read about in our report?"

There was a general intake of breath when Naruto dared utter the forbidden name. Hermione nodded, unaffected. Naruto cursed.

"Wonderful. Sasuke's in another place where snakes have been given a bad rap,"

"What's wrong with snakes here?" Sasuke asked, materializing beside Naruto. Naruto looked up, not surprised by his appearance.

"They have an evil snake dude too, remember?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Joy. Slipped my mind. Do they expect us to pit snake against snake now?" he asked, exasperated. Naruto laughed.

"Nah," he snickered, "it'd be snake and fox and toad against snake. Remember, I got your back,"

"There's something wrong with that picture," Sasuke said blandly, "Snakes eat toads and foxes eat snakes,"

"Where do all these animals fit into it?" Hermione asked, confused.

"They're our summon creatures," Naruto explained, "I summon foxes and toads while Sasuke here summons snakes,"

"How come you can summon two?" asked an interested boy.

Naruto coughed. "Well, the contract with the toads was given to me by one of my sensei when he began training me,"

"And the foxes?" asked a girl when he did not go on.

"Call it rent,"

Sasuke laughed at the confusion written all over every one of the student's faces. "Rent. That's a good way to put it, Usuratonkachi,"

Naruto scowled, "Well, what else would you call it?"

"The creation of a whole new Summon Contract?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought it over.

"Well, I guess. Though I only got it because the old fox spoke up for me," he shrugged.

"He's like Manda, isn't he? For the foxes, that is, right?"

"Yup. Only bigger. Too bad he can't be summoned like Manda or Gamabunta, though. He'd eat both of them for breakfast and then use a tree for a toothpick,"

"Like you need to summon him anyways," Sasuke snorted.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "It could be helpful occasionally,"

"I suppose, if you say so,"

"And I've been working on a modified _kuchiyose_ that would allow me to summon him for short periods of time," he ran a hand through his hair, pulling absently at some knots.

"Any luck so far?"

"A spike in physically tangible power and that's it. By the way, is the boy up yet?"

"Taking a shower,"

"What? And you're not keeping an eye on him? And you call yourself an ANBU," Naruto sounded shocked. Sasuke threw a kunai at his head. Naruto caught it by the blade, ignoring the cuts that catching it inflicted on his hand. Blood dripped down his arm as he tossed the kunai back to its owner, more gently than it had been thrown at him.

"Your hand!" Hermione screamed. Naruto waved her off.

"Already healed,"

And indeed, the wounds were gone. The only trace that they had existed in the first place was the rapidly congealing blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Four **

**Light Sparring: ANBU Style **

Naruto and Sasuke had divided the work. Sasuke was tailing Harry while Naruto patrolled the school. The grounds he left, for the most part, in the hands of his foxes, both befriended and summoned. The indoors had Sasuke's garter snakes as well as the prowling Naruto.

The moving staircases and sassy doors threw the shinobi for a loop for the first three hours until he decided to focus a little more chakra to his nose, heightening his sense of smell. He introduced himself to the resident ghosts, and wonder vaguely if he had been half as annoying as Peeves.

Heavens, he hoped not.

He ended up casting a lengthy genjutsu on the poltergeist just to get him off of his back, leaving Peeves bobbing midair, eyes wide in pure, unadulterated terror.

Tsukiyomi: Uzumaki Rendition. Not an easy thing to do without the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

The students never saw him. Naruto was playing them like a game: if they saw him when he did not want them to then he lost. Not that any of the students knew that he was playing with them. When he traded off posts with Sasuke at lunch and told him what he had been doing the Uchiha just shook his head muttering a halfhearted 'dobe' under his breath.

Naruto perched himself on a high window ledge that was, for all intents and purposes, far too narrow to hold anyone, even some one as small at him. He thanked Kakashi-sensei for teaching him treewalking. With just enough chakra focused on all the points of his body that touched the stone he was able to stick like a fly on flypaper.

And of course this stunt drew the attention of most of the school population, not that he let on that he noticed.

It was strange, he thought, how much he had changed over the years since he had become a shinobi. He figured the biggest change happened when he trained with Jiraiya for those two years that Sasuke was with Orochimaru. He had become so focused on becoming strong enough to being Sasuke back from the evil Sannin that he had abandoned his overly loud prankster attitude without even realizing it. From there the change was linear.

He watched the Great Hall through the eyes of the fox mask. Children laughed as they ate. Teachers conversed amongst themselves while keeping a watchful eye on the students. Harry kept looking up at him very handful of minutes.

All was well.

Sasuke teleported into the hall. Conversation stopped dead.

"Naruto,"

Naruto leapt down from the window ledge. Someone screamed. He landed in a crouch. He dashed towards Harry. Gripping his charge by his arm he whispered harshly in his ear, "Follow us and your life may be forfeit. If I find you anywhere near one of our fights I will make sure that either Sasuke or I follow you _everywhere_ you go. Bathroom stalls included," and with that he straightened and nodded to Sasuke. They formed the teleportation seal and vanished from the Great hall in two clouds of smoke.

They arrived in front of the castle, already drawing weapons. Naruto faltered.

"What in the world is that?"

It was some sort of unholy mating between a man and a horse, that was what it was. Or rather, it was several offspring from previously mentioned unholy mating.

"State your business," Naruto commanded. The leader – Naruto assumed he was the leader since he was heading the herd of horse-men – trotted forward and looked down at the battle ready pair.

"The forest informed us of a pair of foreigners, one who is friend of the snakes the other a Greater Fox," he said.

"What of it?"

"Verification," for a centaur he was being strangely straightforward. Not that either Naruto or Sasuke knew that. "May we know the names of the current Guardians of Hogwarts?"

"Guardians of… oh right," Naruto felt stupid. "Why do you want our names?"

The Centaur blinked, "Because… it's only polite to introduce yourself when you have just met?" he asked, suddenly unsure. (sorry! Crackfic bunnies have attacked!)

"That depends on who you're talking to," Naruto reasoned, "Manners are different when it comes to friends and foes. Which one are you?"

"Allies of the Light,"

"Informative," Sasuke murmured.

"At least their not with Voldemort," Naruto murmured back before turning his attention to the horse-men, "Naruto and Sasuke. That is all we will tell you without leave of our superiors and the signer of the Contract,"

"Fair enough, I suppose,"

Naruto was tempted to say 'good! Now get lost! You're creeping me out!' but tact won over. Unfortunately. So he was silent. And biting holes in his tongue to stay that way.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked blandly, putting his kunai away.

The centaurs all blinked at him. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, Sasuke-jerk, they're done. And try to be a little nicer, would you? No picking fights that don't need to be fought,"

"Usuratonkachi,"

Naruto was sure Sasuke was glaring daggers. This was one of those times that he was thankful for the porcelain ANBU masks. He did not have to see the infamous Uchiha Death Glare™ that was directed straight at his skull.

So he spun on his heal and teleported back into the Great Hall. And into pandemonium.

"Is there a problem?" he asked innocently.

(Crackfic bunnies have left now. Thank you for your tolerance bows humbly)

* * *

"Is there a problem, indeed," scoffed one of Naruto's summoned foxes. Naruto smiled enigmatically.

"Sorry. Something I picked up from Kakashi-sensei,"

"Next you're going to be showing up late with pathetic excuses," muttered Sasuke.

"Think I could pull it off?" Naruto sounded serious. Sasuke scowled.

They were back up in the common room, trying to dodge the questions that _everyone_ had. It was almost enjoyable, actually.

"How on earth did you apparate in Hogwarts?" Hermione was demanding.

"So, you have any sixes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Go fish. You don't think I could pull off Kakashi-sensei? Threes?"

"I think you trying to imitate Kakashi-sensei would be frightening. No. Fives?"

Naruto tossed him a card sending it flying perfectly though the air into the waiting hand.

"A blond Kakashi?" Naruto's fox asked, snickering.

"What's wrong with blond?"

"You could _henge_, I suppose," Sasuke looked up, though it was hard to tell with his mask on.

"I suppose. But that would defeat the point. Fours?"

"Naruto!" Hermione again.

"Go fish," Sasuke sighed.

"Not now, Hermione. Sasuke and I are training,"

"Training how!" she almost screamed.

"Detecting and hiding the verbal inflections of a lie," Naruto shook his head. "I'm sure of it. You're using the Sharingan, aren't you?"

"Dobe, the Sharingan can't tell me what cards you're holding. That would be the Byakugan. And Neji isn't here. Have any Aces?"

"What lies? You're playing Go Fish not Poker!" Hermione cried.

They tactfully ignored her.

"Go fish, Jerk,"

Sasuke picked up and triumphantly put down a pair. Naruto sighed.

"Kings?"

Sasuke threw a card at Naruto. Naruto caught it, paired it and placed the set down on a pile in front of him.

"And how dare you accuse me of cheating," Sasuke protested mildly, "Tens?"

"No. Right, sorry. Your subterfuge skills only developed when you were plotting Orochimaru's death. Twos?"

Sasuke threw another card, "You helped with that. I never would have thought poisoning the pages of his favorite Icha Icha Paradise novel. Fives?"

Naruto tossed him a card, "Eh. Came from all the tactical lessons Ero-sannin made me suffer through. That and I thought it would be something like poetic justice. Serves both the perverts right," they were down to the last cards. "Jacks?"

Sasuke tossed a card. "Kings?"

Naruto tossed a card. One card left. "Eight?"

The final card was paired off. Now for the final count.

Fourteen to twelve, Sasuke wins.

Naruto swore. "Man! And here I thought I'd actually get to beat you,"

"Tough luck Usurakontachi. Once a dobe, always a dobe,"

"I resent that." Naruto sniffed. "I never was a dobe and you know it,"

"Yes you were," Sasuke objected pointedly, "dead last in our graduating class which was quite the feat considering Shikamaru never wrote an assignment or test and slept through every class and he still ranked higher than you,"

"Prejudiced teachers," Naruto growled, digging his fingernails into the tabletop, "the only one who even thought of me as human was Iruka-sensei. If I hadn't master _kagebushin_ not even Iruka-sensei could have passed me with the way they rigged my grades,"

"A Jounin level ninjutsu mastered by a dead last Genin. That shocked the Village when they found out," Sasuke shook his head.

"Scared the bejeezers out of them, you mean," Naruto said pointedly. Sasuke conceded. "Served them right, for all I care,"

"Kakashi-sensei said that it probably because you had more chakra than you knew how to control at that point so the only thing that would work properly would be a high level, _forbidden_ jutsu," Sasuke said, shuffling the cards and dealing another round of Go Fish. Naruto sat back in his chair.

"Huh. Kakashi-sensei said that? Ero-sannin said the same thing,"

"Great perverts think alike?" Sasuke quipped.

"Probably," Naruto chuckled.

"Are you two even listening to us?" Hermione demanded.

"Sure we are," Naruto said as he looked over his hand of cards.

"We're just ignoring you because we don't feel like answering your annoying questions," Sasuke finished, "Sevens?"

"And you can't blame them, girl," Naruto's fox backed up the ANBU.

"Go fish," 

Hermione felt like pulling her hair in frustration.

* * *

School was boring. Naruto knew that fact in the academy and it held true even here, in this foreign country, in this school for magic. He was starting to wonder if teachers had big conventions where they get together and swap ideas on how to be either a) boring, b) annoying, c) filled with dark angst or d) filled with utter contempt for every student under them.

In all honesty he wouldn't put it past them. Teachers were sneaky like that.

But it probably didn't help that Naruto did not have a single clue as to what was going on in Harry's classes. His currant position: lounging in the back of the History of Magic classroom. Currant mental state: bored stiff. He was going to have to drag Sasuke outside for a spar some time soon.

Very soon, by the looks of it.

* * *

"Sasuke! Spar with me," Naruto whined. Sasuke groaned.

"Why, Dobe?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"And that's supposed to make me spar with you?"

"SA-SU-KE!"

"Fine." Sasuke scowled, "Harry, you're coming with us,"

"Can we come too?" asked a couple brave boys from another house. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to us. But if anyone gets in out way your lives may be forfeit," Naruto warned seriously. The students nodded, not truly grasping the levity of his words.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged his friend out of the castle, waving at the teachers as they went. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a host of other students hurried after them.

It was a perfect day for sparring outside. The sun was hidden behind a solid sheet of cloud cover. A gentle breeze ran smoothly across the grounds. Naruto did not let go of Sasuke until they were a bare fifty feet from the edge of the lake.

"Out in the open? No tree cover?" Sasuke asked.

"Minimal tree cover. It's not Konoha's forest so we have no right to needlessly destroy it. Other than that, anything goes," Naruto nodded.

"To surrender," Sasuke said, slipping into a fighting stance.

"To surrender," Naruto agreed, launching a volley of kunai at his friend. Sasuke nimbly dodged and threw his own shuriken. Naruto leapt into the air, allowing the deadly stars to sail right underneath him. A kunai landed dully in his shoulder, the explosive note attached burning quickly. Students screamed when it exploded.

But Sasuke was still fighting. Naruto had used a flawless substitution with a hastily made clone and had attacked from behind.

Sasuke's hands blurred with the speed he used to perform the seals, he took a deep breath. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_ and breathed a giant ball of fire.

"_Henge!"_ Naruto just managed to transform in time.

When the fire passed, the students watched held their breath. Sasuke was not dropping his guard, and did, in fact, activate his Sharingan.

Somehow Naruto had gotten behind him yet again. Sasuke spun around just in time to parry a slashing kunai. After breaking through the next series of attacks Sasuke could feel Naruto get frustrated.

"Jerk!" the blond growled, "You're using Sharingan, aren't you?"

"Every advantage," Sasuke reasoned.

"Fine," Naruto leapt back and crouched down. "Every advantage it is," and he called upon the chakra of the nine-tailed kitsune sealed within his body. Red chakra burned the grass around him in a perfect circle, the force whipping at his cloths and cape and negating the advantage of the Sharingan.

Sasuke pressed forward, letting loose a volley of various pointy objects. Naruto did not even bother to dodge. Instead, the jinchuuriki knocked every single kunai, senbon and shuriken away with a kodachi his had produced from underneath his cape. The Uchiha leapt up and onto his partner. Naruto blocked the kunai aimed for a slash to the head with is kodachi. Sasuke, using the first attack as a distraction, kicked out at Naruto's chest.

He connected.

Naruto flew back and Sasuke flipped to his feet. Hardly pausing to regain his bearings Naruto rolled to his feet as well and pulled a string in his hand. Sasuke's arms flew up to shield his head as the earth underneath him exploded. His Sharingan had seen it in just enough time for him to perform a substitution.

The ANBU exchanged a flurry of insanely fast strikes and parries before leaping apart to take stock of their situations.

"I'm surprised you haven't used _kagebushin_," Sasuke commented as he tied a strip of cloth around a wound on his thigh. Naruto shrugged.

"Haven't felt the need," he taunted.

Sasuke laughed. "Or is it that you're finally trying to hone other skills?"

"Could be that too," Naruto produced a giant windmill shuriken and hurled it towards Sasuke. Sasuke avoided it. Naruto's hands blurred in a rapid succession of seals and he slammed a palm on the ground. _"Doton:_ Sinking Earth _no jutsu!"_

The ground around Sasuke's feet softened, sucking him down. Sasuke countered the jutsu with an area-blast _katon_ to bake the ground back to hardness. He broke free and dashed forward, weaving in and out of normal human vision.

Naruto's chakra spiked as he turned to dodge and parry the strike aimed for his mask. The students gasped when a phantom tail appeared on the fox ANBU. Sasuke grinned behind the cover of his mask.

"Upping the ante?" he asked, pressing in tight. The scrape of metal against metal grated on the edges of the nerves of everyone in hearing range. Still monitoring Sasuke's kunai Naruto swung his free hand, holding another kunai, for a strike to the small ribs. Sasuke blocked. Naruto dropped for a low spinning kick.

Kyuubi's chakra had Sasuke at a distinct disadvantage since the Sharingan could not see through it to the moves that would be made. The first time they had fought Kyuubi against Sharingan the anomaly almost cost Sasuke his life when he paused in shock. Since then he had gotten used to it. He had almost grown to enjoy the danger factor it brought to their spars.

As it was, the kick sent Sasuke flying back, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto took advantage and pounced. It was a good thing for Sasuke that body memory was better than reaction time. Grabbing Naruto's clothing and planting a foot on his hip Sasuke tossed him right over his head, using Naruto's own forward momentum against him.

As surprised as Naruto was he did not allow that to faze him. Twisting midair he landed on his feet and lunged at Sasuke again. This time Sasuke was prepared and met the attack with an attack of his own.

When the dust settled the spectators were amazed to find the two ANBU at a standstill. Naruto had his kodachi pressed against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke had a kunai just waiting to be plunged into Naruto's temple.

"Tie?" Naruto asked wryly.

"Seems to be," Sasuke relaxed and started picking up their scattered weapons.

Naruto bent to help him. "You've gotten faster," he commented.

"And you've gotten smarter,"

"Jerk,"

"Dobe,"

They finished picking up the last of their weapons in relative silence, pocketing and sheathing every single one. When their sparring ground was clean they sauntered casually back to the castle. Taking careful note of who had turned up to watch their spar. There seemed to be a good fifty children staring at them in wide-eyed awe. Naruto grinned.

"That was a nice warm up," he commented loud enough to be overheard.

"Ch," Sasuke scoffed, just as loud, catching on to what Naruto was doing, "You didn't even get serious. I should be offended,"

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto laughed, "How could you tell?"

"_Kagebushin._ You didn't use it. You always use them when you're serious,"

"No kidding?" Naruto was surprised, "I do?"

"Every time,"

"Huh," Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly pensive. "Who would have thunk it?"

"Me, obviously,"

"Obviously,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Five**

**A Game of Go and a Modest Ninja Centerfold**

"That was wicked!" Ron gushed when they were back in the Gryffindor common room. Sasuke and Naruto were playing Go. Sasuke placed a black stone on the board.

"What was so fantastic about it?" Naruto asked, feigning confusion. Neither Sasuke nor him were wearing their masks. They had passed patrol duty off to a set of Naruto's _kagebushin_. Sasuke had come up with the idea after their spar, reasoning that it would ease their workload and make keeping the whole castle protected much easier. Naruto had agreed, saying that maintaining them would help build his chakra stamina. Now they were playing Go and generally trying to ignore their suddenly starstruck and expanded fanclub.

"The way you guys fight! It's amazing! What kind of magic is that? You didn't even use wands!"

Naruto placed a white stone. Sasuke considered the board.

"You're up to something," he said. Naruto smiled innocently.

"What makes you think that?"

"Now I'm sure of it," Sasuke groaned, "That smile means you're up to no good,"

"Hey, hey! Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"You learned Go from Shikamaru,"

"So did you!"

"You can talk to the fox,"

"He's sleeping,"

"So you're on your own?"

Naruto grinned and spread his hands grandly, "This humble tactician has no advisors, just like his opponent," he said dramatically. Suddenly he looked suspicious, "and no Sharingan for you. That's cheating."

"Effective information gathering. It's only cheating if you get caught," Sasuke corrected, placing a stone. Naruto placed a stone, completing the surrounding and capture of four of Sasuke's. He dropped the captured stones into the lid of his stone's bowl. Sasuke frowned.

"You suck!" Naruto laughed at his expression. Sasuke placed a stone, capturing five of Naruto's. Naruto almost fell off his chair.

"Who sucks?" Sasuke asked calmly as he deposited the captured white stones into his own bowl lid.

"Jerk,"

"Don't cry when you loose,"

Naruto scowled. Oddly enough the girls at Hogwarts had all taken a shinning to Naruto rather than Sasuke. An odd turn of affair that took the blond completely by surprise. He was used to people either hating him or viewing him as a crazy relative they would rather not be related to. And if not those two then they thought of him as a cute little brother. Who they still would rather not be related to.

But never attractive.

Well, Naruto had to admit, there was Hinata. But that was an isolated case so it did not count towards the final total.

"How do you deal with them, Sasuke?" he asked, placing a stone.

"Deal with who?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flicked his eyes towards a group of swooning girls. "Oh. Them. I ignore them,"

"That never worked for you," Naruto complained. Sasuke shrugged and placed a stone.

"If you entertain them they'll just get even more annoying,"

"Or they'll be obsessive like Sakura and Ino," Naruto placed a stone.

"Ino's engaged to Shikamaru," Sasuke said distractedly. Ron left, finally getting the hint that weren't talking to him at the moment.

"She is? How'd you hear that?" Naruto was surprised.

"Sakura told me. Thought that it made her chances better,"

"Good luck on that,"

Sasuke placed a stone. "She has no chance. I'd feel sorry for her but for some reason I can't seem to bring myself to care,"

"Has anyone told you that you're heartless?" Naruto shook his head and placed.

"Many. Most of them died,"

"Sound?"

"Of course. Like I could leave that Village standing after we killed Orochimaru?"

Naruto sighed, "I suppose not. The tactician in me sees the military advantages in wiping out your enemy but… ouch,"

"Thanks for helping, by the way,"

Naruto nodded, "You asked. How could I refuse when the Great Uchiha Sasuke asked for my help?"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke frowned, placing a stone.

"There? Either you have lost your mind or you have something up your sleeve," Naruto said, scanning the board. Sasuke smirked enigmatically. Naruto carefully placed his stone.

"Um…" it was Ginny, "What are you two playing?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Go," Naruto answered, "It's a game from where we're from,"

"Oh," she blushed some more. Naruto looked like he was going to say something more but he caught himself before sound escaped his mouth. He smacked his palm against his forehead and groaned.

"I can't do it Sasuke! I can't be all cold like you!" he complained. Sasuke shrugged and placed.

"That's your problem, Dobe. But if you're going to entertain all of them beware of turning into Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya,"

Naruto paled, "Never!" he vowed.

"Your choice," Sasuke bowed his head a bare inch, "I have nothing," and he ended the game. They counted up their territory and sure enough Naruto had won. Sasuke looked around the room and scowled. "Don't you have classes in the morning?" he demanded. The students scattered, disappearing into their dorms at the sight of the patented Uchiha Death Glare. Naruto shook his head and sorted the stones into their containers.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Harry asked, being one of the few who did not flee at Sasuke's glare.

"He's a teammate of ours. We graduated from the academy with him," Naruto said, "He's also the biggest genius in the whole Village. Makes the other prodigies look like schoolchildren when it comes to tactics,"

"I still can't believe he made Chuunin before us," Sasuke muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei had to explain that one to me too," Naruto shrugged, "Seems the Kages figured he was the only one who showed sufficient planning and flexibility in a fight,"

"I heard he didn't even fight,"

"Well, not really, but he got Temari into his _kagemane_ and if it had been a real fight he probably could have killed her,"

"He forfeited,"

"He knew when to give up. He doesn't have chakra reserves like us, at least that's how Kakashi-sensei explained it," Naruto shrugged again, "Like it matters now. Both of us were granted permission to skip the Chuunin exam and go straight to the Jounin exam once you got off probation,"

"And we promptly joined ANBU," Sasuke shook his head, "I guess they figured that since we both studied underneath two of the Legendary Sannin that we knew what we were doing,"

"Good thing they were right," Naruto grinned like a maniac fox, his clear blue eyes twinkling. "Then again, we had just come back from poisoning Orochimaru, one of the Villages most dangerous traitors and massacring the whole Sound population. I think the Council found that to be an adequate peace offering for your return,"

Sasuke snorted, leaning back in his chair, "Those old coots only wanted their precious Uchiha clan back in the control of the Village,"

"Even now that your brother's repopulating the clan for you," Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled.

"It was nice to learn that he didn't actually kill off our clan," he said softly, thinking about his nieces. Sasuke had had a difficult time believing the report he had gotten from one of Orochimaru's spies in the Hokage tower on his brother's record. When he next came across his brother he confronted Itachi on the matter. Itachi was surprised that Sasuke had found out and admitted that it was true that he had not been responsible for the massacre of their clan and had, in fact, rescued Sasuke from sharing the same fate.

It had been their father. Itachi had come in just as their father had sliced his way through his own wife. Sasuke had missed the vicious battle between father and eldest son. And, as luck would have it, the youngest Uchiha brother walked in just as Itachi cut down their father.

The misunderstanding changed both of their lives. Sasuke grew to hate. Itachi was sent on a deep undercover infiltration assassination assignment to destroy the Akatsuki organization. It was not until years later, when Akatsuki fell, that Sasuke learned the truth.

As of three years ago Itachi had been cleared of all charges against his name and has settled back into Konoha life. He had married and now has twin daughters who absolutely adore their Uncle Sasuke. Not that anyone could blame them.

It took Sasuke a while to overcome the extreme conditioning he had put himself through in his attitude towards his brother. Even now he found himself unconsciously tense at the mere thought of Itachi, but he was getting better. Then again, it was hard to stay sullen and resentful around Naruto's constantly sunny disposition.

"Another game?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up from his thoughts and nodded, a small smiled playing about his lips.

"Chess this time," he requested. Naruto nodded and tweaked the jutsu he had placed on the game board. The sturdy, box-like Go board shifted fluidly into a relatively unadorned wooden chessboard, complete with pieces. Naruto picked up the two kings and shuffled them behind his back.

"Pick,"

Sasuke chose the left. White.

"So Shikamaru's getting married. And to Ino. How did _he_ ever get a girl that hot?" Naruto shook his head, "It's gotta be a karma thing,"

"Karma? By all that's holy I hope not. What would that mean for us?" Sasuke started the game with a moved pawn. Naruto snorted and moved a pawn of his own.

"I don't know about you but I think I'm pretty safe. But I wouldn't worry too much. When you take what you went through at that dirty snake's hands I think you worked off your karmic debt and then some," he said flippantly. Sasuke frowned. It was small but Naruto caught it, "And don't start angsting on me, you go that? I don't need a broody partner right now. You go all broody and I'll be bored outta my skull!"

Sasuke snorted and made a move.

Ron drifted back to watch the game, interested now that it was something he understood.

"But Ino and Shikamaru? I just can't get over it!" Naruto complained, making his move.

"If ever Shikamaru had to pick up a 'troublesome woman' as he calls them…" Sasuke shrugged. "I'm glad it was Ino. Gets her off my back and out of my hair,"

"Ah yes, your perfect hair," Naruto laughed.

"Like you're one to talk,"

"Ah, but mine is this soft naturally. None of those moisturizing conditioners needed for these locks," he bragged.

"You sound like a girl," Sasuke snorted.

"I'm practicing," Naruto shot back. "Gotta keep on my toes if I want to keep my abilities sharp!"

Sasuke paused, his fingers lightly touching one of his pieces, "Have the girls ever figured out that your female 'cousin' from out of town was actually you?" he asked curious.

"Hinata did. Hard to fool the Byakugan, now more so than ever since she's been training with Neji rather than her father. But she promised not to spill the secret. Bad as the Sharingan, that Byakugan," Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"I figured as much. Neji mentioned something to me a while back but he hasn't said anything either,"

"Good thing too or else Baa-chan wouldn't be able to use me for so many missions. And then my paycheck would be so much smaller!" he cried dramatically. None of the Hogwarts students understood a thing that they were saying. Harry looked up from his homework for a moment to see what had Naruto so theatrical.

"Do you dress up as a girl?" Ron asked. Naruto looked at the redhead.

"My dear child," he said seriously, "I would never _dress up_ as a girl for the simple matter of my male pride,"

"And you don't," Sasuke agreed, "Just dress up as a girl, that is,"

"No, no. Ron, I turn into a girl,"

The common room fell silent. Naruto and Sasuke ignored the reaction.

"Yep. Perfected the transformation when I was only eleven," Naruto continued blithely.

"_Oroike no jutsu,"_ Sasuke laughed quietly. "The transformation that brought down the Sandaime Hokage and allowed you to steal one of the forbidden scrolls. Fondly called the Ninja Centerfld by the Village perverts,"

"And you call me a dobe when I could bring down the Sandaime at that age," Naruto looked smug and made his move.

"You blindsided him," Sasuke retorted.

"Shouldn't matter. He was a Hokage,"

"You turn into a girl?" Ron spluttered, blushing. Naruto shrugged.

"It comes in handy and it's not as big a deal as you would think,"

"It is when you spend all that time learning to act like one too," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"You're just jealous because I make a better looking girl than you would," Naruto sniffed, turning his nose up and away from Sasuke.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that Kiba's got a thing for your 'cousin,'"

Naruto blushed. "Remind me to kill the little pervert when we get back home,"

"Why? He's a normal, healthy male adult in love with an attractive woman. Let him have some fun,"

"Not with me he ain't!"

"So you'll tell him?" Sasuke asked slyly. Naruto scowled darkly.

"I'll shoot him down if he dares ask. I'll tell him that I'm happily obsessing over the youngest Uchiha just like every other breathing girl in Konoha," he threatened.

"You have a thing for me?" Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto blushed.

"No. Yuuko. Yuuko will have a thing for you."

"Shame," he teased, "Check,"

Naruto made his move. "Checkmate,"

Sasuke swore.

"Why would you want to turn into a girl?" Ron asked. Naruto shrugged.

"It started as a prank. You know, like, how many dirty old men can say no to a pretty girl when she pouts at them? Since then it's morphed into my alter ego disguise,"

"Can we see?" asked a curious boy. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both shrugged.

"No skin off my nose," the blond pushed himself away from the table, stood and clasped his hands in the seal for a transformation. "Modified _Oroike no jutsu! Henge!"_ There was a poof of smoke that sent a couple students into minor coughing fits. The smoke cleared to reveal a petite blonde woman with long hair tied up in pigtails wearing the same clothing that Naruto had. She had the same whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks.

"You kept it clean this time," Sasuke commented offhandedly. The female Naruto smirked.

"This ain't a prank. It's a demonstration for legally underage children," she sniffed.

There was a chorus of "Whoa!" from practically everyone who had been watching.

"How did you do that?"

"The same way any shinobi does any _kagehenge_," Sasuke muttered. Naruto tried to be a little cuter.

"Shinobi secret!" she grinned and tossed the room a kiss before letting go of the transformation. Another cloud of smoke and Naruto was male again. "You want to learn you'll have to apply and get accepted into the Academy. Good luck on that. They don't accept anyone over the age of seven without a lot of troublesome paperwork,"

"Man Naruto, you make a sexy woman," complimented Naruto's summoned fox. Naruto laughed.

"That's why I'm so effective! No man can say no to a face like mine!"

"That sounds so wrong coming from you right now, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke shuddered.

"But it's true. I haven't failed a mission yet!"

"Since we were Gennin doing D ranks, at least," Sasuke stipulated. Naruto glowered and sat down.

"A lot has changed,"

"Indeed. I'm not saying that it hasn't," Sasuke stood up and nodded to his friend, "I'm going to check the halls," Naruto nodded and packed up the playing board as Sasuke donned his cape and mask and slipped out through the portrait.

* * *

In a dark lair fit for an evil villain, Voldemort reclined in a somewhat less than comfortable chair. He surveyed the sheet of paper before him, squinting just a little to make out the words in the musty dark.

Okay. So his eyesight was deteriorating greatly and he couldn't afford more candles. He'd kill anyone who laughed at him.

"Harry Potter went back to Hogwarts? With two masked strangers? We must pay them a visit, eh Nagini?" the snake hissed her approval to her master.

* * *

Harry shivered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I just have this really bad feeling,"

"I have a bad feeling too," Naruto groaned, "I don't think all this pumpkin stuff agrees with me," he started scratching his arm.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't tell me the Dobe's allergic,"

"Don't ask me! Maybe Kyuubi just doesn't like the stuff and this is his evil and sadistic way of telling me!"

"Who's Kyuubi?" asked Harry.

Naruto paused, realizing what he had said, "No one important. He's something of a, well, guess you could call him a friend,"

"And why wouldn't he like what you're eating?" Hermione asked.

The jinchuuriki hesitated. How could he truthfully answer that without telling the truth?

Sasuke saved him.

"Oi! Naruto. Word from my snakes is that some controlled snakes have been poking their noses around the school," he said as he set a garter snake back on the stone floor and watched as it slithered away. Naruto frowned.

"Controlled snakes? I don't like that. Pair my foxes up with your snakes. Your summons will find the controlled and the foxes will take care of them,"

"Sounds good,"

Naruto pulled out a phial, bit his thumb and let the blood drip into the glass container. "Take this and show it to my foxes as proof of my orders,"

Sasuke nodded, took the phial of blood and vanished. He did not even have to use teleportation, just really good camouflage. Naruto nodded and smiled. That was one of the trademarks of the higher ranks of the ANBU: they could vanish in plain sight without even the use of chakra. It took years of stealth training to accomplish and it made for a good trick to wow the customers with.

"How'd he do that?" Ron demanded. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"Trade secret," he said mysteriously.

"It's always a trade secret with you two," Ron grumbled.

"Of course it is. How else do you expect us to stay Mysterious Shinobi?"

"He has a point, you know," a passing ghost commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it.

**AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap.

Thank you.

On another matter, i've been getting lots of questions asking if this is going to be a SasuNaru. it's not. in fact i don't have any pairings planned. i _suck_ at writing romance of any kind. want proof? read Family Ties, it says it all. i just can't do it to the level of perfection that i demand of myself.

**Chapter Six**

**Itachi the Courier**

With the aid of Sasuke's snakes Naruto's foxes they were able to take care of the snake spies expeditiously. Naruto had the corpses piled out back so that he and Sasuke could look them over before Sasuke burned them. They found nothing out of the ordinary, proving beyond a doubt that these snakes could not be summoned snakes but were merely regular, mundane snakes.

"At least we know that he doesn't have a contract," Naruto said during dinner.

"That's true," Sasuke agreed.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Naruto explained, "if he had a contract he wouldn't have to use regular snakes for his infiltration. Summoned animals are always more effective and intelligent than their counterparts,"

"How do you know that they weren't summoned?" asked Harry.

"They left corpses behind when they died, for one," Sasuke said blandly.

"Summoned creatures don't do that," Naruto backed him up.

"Why not?"

"Because that's messy, Harry. And shinobi can't afford to be messy in a fight,"

That shut them up. The students ate their dinner, conversing amongst themselves. Harry was talking to Seamus about something. Hermione was pouring over extensive notes from her Arithmancy class, trying hard to ignore Ron who was talking to her.

"Sasuke, I'm bored!" Naruto whined. Sasuke felt like smacking his head on the table.

"What do you want me to do about it, Usuratonkachi?"

"I don't know. Make the bad guy attack or something!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"Get some patience,"

"But I'm bored _now,_"

"Live with it,"

"Sa-su-ke!"

"Dobe."

"Naruto-san," said a deep voice they hadn't expected to hear.

"Itachi!" Naruto leapt to his feet and bounced over to the elder Uchiha brother. "What are you doing here? How's everyone back home? How are the kids? How have you been doing? Has anything happened since Sasuke and I left? What are you doing here?"

"Dobe, shut up," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Uzumaki-san, Sasuke," Itachi nodded. He looked around the hall, noticing that everyone was staring at him. He had broken down a few months after his marriage and bought himself a pair of glasses to counteract the effects of constantly using the Sharingan. With said glasses perched on the bridge of his nose he looked much younger than he really was.

"I've come for your monthly report, of course. Everything is fine. The girls are fine. I am fine. Nothing has happened. I need your report,"

"Report? Already? Man! I hate writing reports," Naruto whined. Sasuke and Itachi smirked identical smirks, not that the general student body could compare since Sasuke was wearing his mask.

"Poor Dobe. But you outrank me so it's your job," Sasuke drawled, unforgiving.

"Jerk," Naruto hisses venomously. Itachi shook his head.

"I take it that you don't have the report already written?"

No reply. Naruto toed the floor nervously.

"I figured as much. Move over little brother," he sighed and sat down. Sasuke scooted over to make room.

"How long are you staying?"

"Until you get the report written at least,"

"That could take a while," Naruto moaned tragically.

"Which is why I am perfectly alright with staying the night," Itachi nodded. Naruto dropped his head to the table, wincing when the edges of the mask bit into his skull. He cursed foully.

"Naruto, clean up your language. There are children present," Itachi chided mildly. Naruto nodded, not lifting his head from the table.

"Yessir," he mumbled.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with all the boldness he could muster. Itachi turned his gaze to the Potter boy. He said nothing.

"Harry," Naruto said, head still down, "this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi-san, meet our assignment, Harry Potter,"

"Assignment?" Itachi laughed a little, much like Sasuke, "What a thing to call the child,"

"I'm not a child," Harry protested.

Itachi hitched up an eyebrow. "You are a child by your law and mine. Don't think that because I am from a foreign country that I know nothing of your laws,"

Harry frowned. "How come Sasuke and Naruto are adults by your law if I'm a child?" he asked.

"Because in our Village a shinobi is an adult when they graduate and become Gennin. At whatever age that must be."

"How old were you?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table a bit, looking up from her notes.

"Eight."

"EIGHT!" came a chorus of surprised students.

"Itachi was something of a prodigy," Naruto said heavily, hauling himself up.

"It's nothing special," Itachi blinked innocent owl eyes at them.

"Nothing special," Sasuke groaned, "I only know one other person who graduated as young as you, brother,"

"Oh?"

"Kakashi-sensei,"

"Ah. Kakashi," Itachi nodded, "He should be retiring from active missions soon, from what I hear,"

"You're kidding," scoffed Naruto.

"Who's Kakashi?" Ron asked.

"Our sensei," Naruto said distractedly.

"What's a 'sen-say?'"

"An instructor. A teacher. A master of a profession," Itachi explained shortly, then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "Are they always this nosey?"

The two young ANBU nodded in unison. Itachi looked upwards, silently petitioning the gods for patience.

A note was dropped in front of Harry. Harry opened and read its contents, sighing. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you three and me after dinner," he said dejectedly.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke pointed to the head table where the professors sat. "The one in green,"

"Ah," Itachi nodded.

* * *

Itachi trailed after his brother, Naruto and Harry. They made quite the procession down the long stone corridors. Naruto, as the highest ranking, took the lead with Harry behind him. Sasuke walked behind Harry and Itachi behind Sasuke. The students, who had grown somewhat accustomed to Naruto and Sasuke wandering around in their ANBU masks gazed in open interest at the newcomer. 

Naruto led them through the halls with flawless ease. He had the password ready by the time they reached the gargoyle. Itachi was impressed. The jinchuuriki had grown a lot in the years that he had known him.

He knocked on the door to the office.

"Enter,"

He opened the door and they slipped inside. She motioned for them to sit. Only Harry took a chair.

"May I inquire as to the identity of our sudden guest?" she asked.

Itachi stepped forward. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am the liaison between Naruto and Sasuke and our Hokage," he nodded his head an inch or so in all the politeness he could muster.

"Can I assume that you are of the same profession?"

"You can,"

She peered at him over the rims of her glasses. "Uchiha. Any relation to this Uchiha here?" she nodded to Sasuke. Itachi nodded.

"He's my younger brother,"

"Ah. That would do it. Now. Why have you come to Hogwarts?"

"To relay the monthly report back to our Hokage,"

McGonagall blinked, "Report?"

"Of course," Itachi nodded smartly, "We are professionals after all. For long-term missions such as this is it necessary to post regular reports during as well as a summery report after the completion. Since neither Sasuke nor Naruto are permitted to leave the Potter boy or this castle to deliver the report to Hokage-sama personally then a courier must do it for them,"

"And that courier is you,"

"That would seem to be the case, yes."

"No need to get smart with me," she frowned disapprovingly at him. Itachi said nothing, not even bothering to look repentant. Naruto and Sasuke grinned at his attitude behind their masks. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as necessary,"

"I see,"

The shinobi could tell she was disapproving of their very presence. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Madam. I do not believe you understand the great privilege you are enjoying at this very moment," he frowned dhow at her. She gazed back with all the dignity of a teacher.

"What privilege is that?"

"You are under the protection of the Leader of the ANBU and his second. Usually this would not be as great an honour but the currant leader, Uzumaki Naruto, is also the first candidate for Rokudaimei, the next Hokage," Itachi said stiffly.

Sasuke nodded. "Hokage-sama is only waiting for the completion of this mission before she steps down and allows Naruto to succeed her,"

This was news to Naruto but he refused to allow his surprise to show in any way.

Itachi continued, "With such a power working for you one should be at least respectful. It would not be wise to make enemies with a power this great,"

Now Naruto held up a hand. "Enough. That is enough," he said softly. Itachi and Sasuke stepped back. Naruto took off his mask and looked McGonagall in the eye. "I don't particularly care what you think of me as a person and as an individual. I only request that you allow me to do my job as I see fit. I gave my word that I would die before I allow any harm to befall this school, the students within or Harry Potter. That is my _nindo_ and I will never go back on it," and with that he stepped back, putting his mask back on in one smooth movement. McGonagall was silent for a good three minutes. Harry shifted nervously. The shinobi stood still, not twitching a single muscle with inhuman control.

"Very well. I will try to cooperate more," she conceded.

"That is appreciated. Thank you," Naruto nodded.

They left the office a little happier than when they arrived. Of course it was less than five minutes after entering the Gryffindor common room that all three shinobi started developing headaches. Naruto and Sasuke, who had been able to brace themselves, each grabbed one of Itachi's arms and clung for dear life as they waded through the crowd. They managed to claim three empty seats before the mob caught up and descended.

"I say we play a game or something like that," Naruto said, "What do you two feel like?"

"A board game," said Itachi. Sasuke agreed.

"One person sits out. Winner plays whoever did not play,"

"Go?" Naruto asked, producing his game board.

"Suits me just fine," the Uchiha brothers said in tandem. They looked at each other and shrugged. Sasuke and Naruto took off their masks.

"_Jan ken?"_ Sasuke asked, holding out a fist. Naruto and Itachi did the same.

As one they chanted _"Jan! Ken! Pon!"_

Sasuke and Itachi both had paper. Naruto had rock. Naruto nodded and turned the Go board and stones over to the Uchiha brothers. Itachi ended up with white and Sasuke black.

Hermione moved over to watch the game. Naruto leaned forward in his chair to get a better view.

"So how do you play this game?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Naruto scratched his chin, "You got the two colours, black and white. You place the stones on the crosshairs on the board, see," he pointed to where Itachi had placed a shiny white stone, "Pretty much what you want to do is get as much territory as possible without getting surrounded. If you get surrounded then those stones are taken prisoner and your opponent gets points,"

"I see," she studied the board. Sasuke placed. Itachi placed. Sasuke connected two of his stones.

"It's harder to do than it sounds," Naruto cautioned.

"I bet,"

"And this should be even better considering who's playing," Naruto murmured to himself. Hermione did not hear. Which was probably a good thing.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto stilled.

"Uh…watching the game?"

"Don't you have a report to write?"

"Yes, Itachi-san,"

* * *

"It's a good thing that your writing's gotten better," Itachi said, scanning the contents of the scroll Naruto had given him, "Godaime-sama should be pleased with this," 

"She'd better be, the old hag," Naruto grumbled.

Itachi smirked, "I'll pass that along,"

"You do that," Naruto folded his arms.

The Captain of the ANBU division nodded to the head of the Uchiha clan before the Uchiha vanished in a cloud of smoke. It had taken Naruto all night to write the draft of the report and another three hours after dawn to correct all the mistakes. Things like that, he had learned, had to be done perfectly. Or else.

Or else the Old Hag In Charge would assign him boring desk work rather than field work. A truly terrifying prospect, indeed.

"You can breath now, Naruto," Sasuke said, clapping him on the shoulder. Naruto stumbled forward, surprised. "You don't have to write another report for a month. Unless of course Godaime-sama deems that one unfit and sends Itachi back to make you rewrite it,"

"Don't even joke, Sasuke!" Naruto commanded, spinning around.

"Go to bed, Dobe," Sasuke pushed the blond towards the boy's dorm, "You stayed up all night writing that report. Get some sleep now and you can cover my night shift,"

Naruto smiled, looking very tired, "Thanks Sasuke. You're the best," and he slipped upstairs with the intent to fall face first into bed. Sasuke shook his head and slipped out after Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Seven**

**Scarring Students: 101**

School was boring. He had said it before and he would say it again, since it obviously bore repeating. The ghost-teacher was droning on and on about some war that happened seven hundred years ago. It should have been interesting. Sadly, not so. Half the class was nodding off.

Something the teacher said caught Naruto's attention.

"And that's when Arrmand met the great nine-tailed demon fox-"

Nine-tailed demon fox? That can't be good.

As Naruto paid closer attention to the lecture – no easy feat considering the dry delivery – he could feel Kyuubi stirring in his prison. The feeling immediately set him on edge. His stomach clenched spasmodically.

A small gasp startled him out of his focus. He looked towards a timid Huffelpuff girl. She was staring at his hand. Hardly surprising considering that it was dripping with a steady stream of warm blood. Unclenching his fist he scowled when he noticed that his fingernails had lengthened and hardened into claws. Proof that Kyuubi was exerting his will over his host and prison.

Biting back a curse he fished a clean square of cloth from a pocket and wiped the blood away even as the puncture wounds healed over before his eyes. He dropped the cloth on the floor and used his foot to push it around, picking up the worst of the blood from the floor. Lovely.

"Are you alright, sir?" the girl asked. Naruto nodded. She looked uncertain, but was clearly unwilling to press the matter. He turned his attention back to the lecture.

* * *

"I heard a rumor that you were bleeding today in a History of Magic class," Sasuke commented offhandedly. They were both sitting up on one of the high window ledges in the Great Hall watching the children eat their dinner.

"So?" Naruto shrugged.

"What happened?"

"A particularly lecture on the battle between some guy called Arrmand of the Southern Lake and a certain nine-tailed demon fox,"

This gave Sasuke pause, "Oh?"

"Indeed. It seems the old fox remembers it well. And apparently they got the ending wrong. They said that the Fox died," Naruto laughed without humor. "How wrong could they have been,"

"You are sure it was the same fox?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto nodded. "With the way Kyuubi's been acting up ever since he heard it, it can't be any other,"

"Wonderful,"

They lapsed into silence. Naruto brooded over the lesson he had sat in for. He wanted to ask the old fox about what had really happened. Unfortunately, that took a meditation so deep that he would loose the control he had over his chakra, forcing the levels to drop. Which made the idea dangerous, considering that the only reason he was staying put on the window ledge was because of expert use of sticky chakra.

"I'm going for a walk," he murmured, starting to push himself off of the ledge. "I've been inside for too long,"

"Tell me when you come back," Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and flipped off the ledge, teleporting outside before he landed. Sasuke shook his head, "Show off,"

Of course, Naruto's antics stirred the students into a buzz of amazed chatter. And poor Sasuke had to sit through it.

* * *

Naruto landed on the grass of the front grounds and dashed for the forest. It was windy. The moving air played havoc with his hair and pulled playfully at his cape. He felt like laughing. Some things could not be helped once you twisted fate's thread for her. Thanks to the Yondaime Naruto was special.

He was as much a Fox as a human could get.

And as such he needed to be outdoors. It was only logical. The seal could only shield him from so much and most of the time that was enough. Naruto was mostly human but the presence of Kyuubi in his body since the day of his birth had subtle effects on the jinchuuriki. Most of the time he was perfectly normal. Then again, most of the time he was not cooped up in a stone castle for days on end.

As the case was, Naruto had cabin fever. The only thing he could think of was to get out of said accursed castle and stretch his legs, maybe kill some deserving and evil forest creature while he was at it.

A scent caught his attention. He paused to test the air. He sighed, pulled out a kunai and stuck an explosive tag on it. with a flick of his wrist he sent it careening towards the creature that smelled of so much human blood. It landed right where he had aimed, the shoulder, and the tag exploded. The creature screamed as his arm was blown off by the shinobi-style grenade. Naruto dropped down beside it and tacked it to a tree with several more kunai, these ones tag free.

"Good morning," he said with a deceptively mild voice, "I have a few questions to ask you,"

* * *

Naruto would not be surprised if he had scarred a few innocent students when he came back. It had gotten dark outside and the moon was shining as bright as it could. The torches and other various means of lighting that did not involve electricity cast eerie shadows on the ANBU Captain. His mask was in both dark shadow and gleaming with pure white. His cape billowed about him majestically.

He was covered in deep red blood spatter.

It dripped from his mask. It clung to his cape – probably going to stain to. Blood trailed after him in interesting footprints.

And his aura was mad. No one could see his face for the fox mask but the aura that surrounded him dripped of anger. He stalked through the halls to the Gryffindor tower. He almost wrenched the portrait of the Fat Lady off its hinges as he entered. Some of the girls screamed. Almost everyone backed away and cleared a wide path for him.

"Sasuke!" he snapped. Sasuke shot to his feet and Naruto joined him where he had been sitting by the window.

"What's wrong?" the Uchiha handed over a handful of clean squares of cloth. Naruto gratefully accepted and took off his mask to start cleaning. He wiped the blood off his mask and hands. He shed his cloak for later cleaning.

"Advance forces arrived," he bit out, "I ran into a couple just after I left you. They stank of human blood. I got some information out of them before I killed them. A few minutes later I ran into more. And then more. There must have been at least a hundred or two,"

Sasuke considered Naruto's words, "This can't be good. What's got you so worked up?"

"Do you want to know who they had leading this pretty little escapade?" Naruto's hands clenched. His nails dug deep into his palms. He did not wait for a response, "An untrained child! He can't have even been any older than us and hopelessly untrained to boot! He was walking to his death and he knew it!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe that they are in the middle of a war. The way they are fighting it is bound for failure. This Dark Lord is an idiot,"

"I second that," Naruto sighed wearily, "Problem now is that I have to find a sink to wash my cloths in,"

"Bathroom is upstairs,"

Naruto nodded, gathered his things and trudged away. Harry, Ron and Hermione scurried over to Sasuke.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Is he alright?" Hermione looked worried.

"What's up with all the blood?" That from Ron.

"Naruto is uninjured. Even if he wasn't it would not be a matter to worry about. He was in a fight, yes. Let's just say that he came out the victor,"

"He was in a fight!" Hermione sounded shocked. Sasuke stared at her.

"That is what I just said," he said slowly. Hermione blushed a little. But Sasuke obligingly continued, "Yes. Naruto had gone into the Forest to blow off some steam. He ran into some trouble and took care of it,"

"And he walks back into the school dripping with blood," Ron muttered, pale.

Sasuke snorted and said seriously, "It wasn't that much blood. You could still see white,"

Now Hermione and Harry joined Ron in paling. Sasuke felt like cackling in sheer antagonistic glee. He refrained. After all, it would not be very polite, as if he cared about that but Tsunade would have his head if there were too many complaints about his public relations tactics.

"Not that much?" Harry swallowed, "I've never seen so much blood on one person,"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not surprising considering how many nuisances he killed,"

"I'm going to be ill," Hermione covered her mouth and backed away.

"Nuisances?"

"What else could you call them? They obviously did not put up a worthy fight considering he didn't even get scratched,"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called poking his head into the common room, "I need your bleach. Where is it?"

"Usuratonkachi, don't tell me you forgot your own," Sasuke sighed. Naruto shrugged.

"The old hag just said to bring weapons. I was tired and wasn't thinking this far ahead,"

"It's in the left side of the bottom of my pack. The bottle,"

"Thanks!" and he was off with a carefree wave.

"How can he act like that right now?" Harry was bewildered – along with every other Gryffindor student.

"Defense mechanism. Naruto's like that," Sasuke shrugged, "He rarely gets angry. He hardly ever gets sad. People follow him because of his blind determination and unwavering optimism,"

"You included?"

Sasuke glanced at Harry and shook his head, "I follow him because I _know_ him,"

Harry nodded and moved away.

* * *

"Lord Voldemort, the advance army has been demolished," reported a quaking Deatheater. Voldemort glared at him in the dusky light of his lair.

"Demolished?" he repeated. His minion nodded.

"To a man,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort,"

"Are you sure?"

The Deatheater hesitated, "…Yes?"

"How?"

"We don't know,"

Voldemort felt like swearing. But that would not do, so he held his tongue. "I see,"

Time for Plan B.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Eight**

**The More Mundane Side of ANBU Life**

It had taken Naruto an hour of hard scrubbing and bleaching to get the blood out of his clothing. The cape too. The onslaught of red bodily fluids worse on it, seeing as how it was pure, snow white and worn outermost. By the time he was done he was ready to fall face first into bed. Cleaning always took more energy than any amount of fighting.

Unfortunately he still had to report. Sleep had to wait.

"Good morning," he greeted Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki," she returned, "May I inquire as to the meaning behind this meeting?"

"Voldemort has sent an advance army to the castle," Naruto said bluntly. McGonagall started to her feet, fear rolling off her in tangible waves. Naruto continued, "I encountered them in the forest and took care of them. They were lead by a child, approximately Harry's age, dressed in a white mask and a black cloak. He is dead,"

McGonagall sat down, shocked. "You killed him?" she asked weakly.

"That is my job," Naruto nodded stiffly.

"You could have brought him in for questioning," she reprimanded, frowning. Naruto took a breath.

"In all due respect I know my duty and all that it entails. I interrogated the little brat before I killed him. He was going to die anyways. Evil lords rarely keep around minions who fail them,"

McGonagall digested that. "And what did you learn?" she asked at length.

Naruto removed his mask and wiped his forehead, sighing. "A reoccurring problem that I have run into while dealing with minions and henchmen is that they rarely know anything pertinent,"

"Nothing?"

"Got it in one. Sorry," he shook his head seriously. "But we do know that Voldemort is on the move against this school. It's a good thing I was out there otherwise the grounds would be a mess and you'd either have to wait for it to rain or have me or Sasuke do a large-scale water justu just to get rid of the blood and that's saying nothing about body bits. But this means that the next wave will probably be either stronger or sneakier. Although I'd like to see them get into the castle without Sasuke or I knowing immediately," he laughed a little. McGonagall was baffled as to what as so amusing. She did not venture to ask. What was the point? From past experience she knew that she would only get more confused.

Dealing with those two ANBU was like that.

"If you have nothing to ask me," Naruto stood, "Then I'll let myself out," he waited for a second and left, putting on his mask as he walked through the door.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked when Naruto met up with him in the hall. It was between morning classes and Sasuke was escorting Harry. Naruto shrugged.

"Not too bad considering I had nothing to tell her,"

"Not nothing," Sasuke pointed out, "the first move has been made and countered. The Go game has begun. They lay down their handicap stones and you immediately surrounded and conquered. Now they have to think of something else,"

"A Go game, eh?" Naruto thought about it, "They do have a handicap too, don't they? This is their home territory and they have greater numbers,"

"You would think, looking at it with only those facts, that we would deserve the handicap," Sasuke joked. Naruto laughed.

"It's a nice thing that we're so darned good at our job," he quipped, "Let's just hope that it's not our downfall,"

"Well at least we know that these 'magical creatures' die just like anything else,"

"Like any stone can be captured,"

* * *

"I honestly have no idea what is going on," Sasuke admitted. It was Quiddich season and the ANBU guards were watching their charge zip around the pitch on his broomstick. Harry had explained the game in great detail with the aid of Ron who – Naruto and Sasuke learned the hard way – turned out to be a fanatic. But even the basics were still beyond their grasp.

"Me too," Naruto laughed weakly, his stomach churning at the sight of their charge weaving through the air on a flimsy stick. "This is making me sick,"

"Dobe," there was no contempt in Sasuke's voice, it was more of an agreement without actually agreeing.

"People aren't meant to _fly!_" Naruto whined. Sasuke would have nodded but a particularly sharp dive stopped his heart. They both tensed.

"I'm starting to hate this job," Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded dumbly.

Something caught their eyes. The trees in the Forest quivered unnaturally. Naruto frowned.

"I'll be back," he said, standing up. Sasuke did not like being left behind when there was possible action ahead and he would have protested if not for their contract. Stupid contract.

Just as Naruto landed creatures with the sent of bloodlust on them broke through the forest edge spilling onto the school grounds. Sasuke swore and leapt after Naruto to help him out. The two ANBU landed in the middle of the melee with weapons drawn and already slashing viciously. Blood sprayed through the air. The creatures turned to fight the two humans in their midst with the audacity to think they could stand against them.

"_Kagebushin no jutsu!"_ Naruto screamed, creating a dozen more fox-masked clones.

"_Katon: _Breath of the Dragon _no jutsu!"_ Sasuke called, breathing fire hot enough that it turned all in its path to ashes in an instant and a puff of red steam. Still they came. Shuriken embedded themselves into the heads of the invaders and kunai shot straight through multiple bodies with the force with which they were thrown.

Naruto almost lost his concentration when he spotted Harry coming over on his broom. He sent a couple clones and a rather large toad to drag the courageous – but stupid – boy wizard back to the castle where it was relatively safer. He was going to have to have a talk with Harry when they finished this little skirmish.

But back to the problem at hand. Naruto shoved his kunai into the skull of a troll-like thing and ripped it upwards, bisecting the brain and effectively killing it. On the downswing of that strike he sliced through the throat of a half-man snake. He ducked as Sasuke dove overtop him in order to get to another tangle of interlopers.

His hands flashed into a series of seals. _"Doton:_ Feet of Clay _no jutsu!"_ The creatures nearest him started flailing wildly as their feet were swallowed by the very ground they stood on, pinning them. Sasuke took that advantage and hit the trapped creatures with a lightning jutsu. The smell of burnt flesh and spilled blood only egged Naruto on, Kyuubi reveling in the feel of the battle.

Naruto laughed as he felt the power of Kyuubi push to the surface. His fingernails lengthened and hardened into deadly claws. Behind his mask his irises bled red. Crimson chakra crackled around him, sparking and flaring. Using one kunai and the claws of his free hand he tore wide swaths through the crush.

All to soon – for Kyuubi's liking that is – they ran out of creatures to tear through. Naruto stood with Sasuke, their breathing just starting to grow heavy, in the midst of the field of corpses. The only sound that could be heard by human ears was the wind blowing through the trees. To the ears of the shinobi there was also the drip of blood as it oozed out of corpses and the panicked murmur from the school.

"This is going to make one big bonfire," Naruto commented caustically. Sasuke laughed.

"Shall we start clean up now?"

Naruto thought about it. "Let's save a few heads,"

"Heads?"

"For warnings,"

Sasuke nodded, "To put in the forest for whoever sent these?"

"Of course. This is the second time he's tried to get to the castle. I think it's time we sent him a thank you note,"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto watched the pile of bodies burn until it was nothing more than smoldering ashes. At that point Naruto performed a water justu that swept the remains into the lake. His clones were still keeping an eye on Harry and the other students inside the school. They had even delivered their report to McGonagall through the clones.

"You think he'll get the message?" Naruto asked.

"I think so. It was a little blunt after all," Sasuke said, amusement lacing his voice. They had sent their clones out into the forest with armloads of decapitated heads to scatter in plain view as a warning against anyone else who thought they could make it to the school. Let that be a lesson to their Dark Lord. No one messes with ANBU on a contract. To do so was certain death, especially when said ANBU happened to be an Uzumaki and an Uchiha. Paired up.

"You hurt, Sasuke?"

"Not that I can tell,"

Naruto nodded. That was good.

"It's going to rain," Sasuke commented. Naruto looked up to the sky. He tested the air with his nose.

"Won't start for another hour or so," he said, "But we should go inside and start washing up or something. Best get the blood out before it sets and stains,"

"I'll have to get more bleach from Itachi next time he comes," Sasuke sighed, picking at the edge of his red and white cape.

"Yeah. I'll need some too. Unless, of course, you want me to keep mooching off of you,"

Sasuke snorted, "You're getting your own, Naruto,"

"Thought so,"

They meandered into the school, ignoring the fact that the students all gave them a wide berth. Naruto nodded smartly to the clones they passed. They nodded back but did not vanish. Naruto still needed them present. A couple of befriended foxes tripped around his ankles. He bent down and whined some requests sending them darting down the halls, out of the castle and into the forest to do some reconnaissance.

It took them three hours in total to get their cloths clean. On top of that they still had to mend the rips and tears in the articles of clothing that could be salvaged. Sasuke had to throw out his pants because they were not just torn up, they were shredded. Naruto's cape turned into cleaning cloths. It seemed that they were going to have to order more than just bleach when Itachi came for the monthly report.

"The old hag's going to kill me," Naruto moaned as he looked at what used to be his cape.

"It's not my fault you go through capes like Choji goes through bags of chips," Sasuke said without a hint of sympathy.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha over his mending. He was holding his torn shirt in his hand, carefully stitching the fabric back together. The sight baffled the entire Gryffindor population. These two, who they had just watched massacre a small army of dark creatures, were sitting by the fire mending their clothing like muggles. It made no sense.

"I didn't even think to bring a spare, too,"

"You'll just have to suffer then,"

"I can't wander around in half a uniform!" Naruto wailed and jabbed his finger on his needle.

"Not my problem," Sasuke did not look up from his own mending.

Naruto huffed, "Heartless jerk,"

"Thanks,"

"That wasn't a complement," Naruto protested.

Sasuke grinned at him. "I know. But how I take it is my business," he sassed.

"When's Itachi coming again, anyways?" Naruto asked, switching subjects with all the talent and precision of a child on a sugar high.

"Give him another week or so. It shouldn't be too long now, unless he's on a mission and can't make it on time,"

"A week or so out of uniform while on active duty," Naruto mused to himself, "It's a good thing we're far from home,"

"A week's not that long," Sasuke said as he cut the thread and admired his handiwork.

"Where'd you learn to sew so good?" Naruto demanded, leaning over to see.

Sasuke smirked, "Sharinganed Hinata when she was teaching us," he boasted.

"So you cheated!" Naruto seethed.

"Sharingan is not cheating," Sasuke sniffed delicately and started on another rip.

"Sure it is," Naruto protested.

"Then I guess Kyuubi's cheating too,"

"You bet! But it's only fair that I charge the old fox rent every once in a while. Besides, he likes it when I let him help me fight,"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Who's this Kiyubi person you guys keep talking about?" Ron asked. Naruto laughed nervously.

"That's Kyuubi not 'kiyubi,'" he corrected.

"Whatever. So who is he? You keep dodging the question whenever we ask,"

"Kyuubi is a very old acquaintance of mine," Naruto said. Ron looked like he wanted more. So he continued, "Other than that it is highly personal and somewhat painful,"

"Oh," Ron looked chagrined, "sorry,"

"No problem. Just please stop asking,"

"Okay,"

Unfortunately, his reaction got Hermione curious and the girl made an unobtrusive beeline for the library. Naruto and Sasuke noted her departure absently, thinking nothing of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Nine**

**A Giant Problem**

"Itachi-san!" Naruto exclaimed on the top of his lungs. Itachi stumbled back, holding his palms over his ringing ears. He had just arrived, teleporting as close to the chakra signatures of the ANBU leader and his younger brother as was safely possible. Thankfully it was not in the middle of the great hall again. Rather it turned out to be the Quidditch pitch. Harry was practicing.

"Uzumaki," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi! Itachi, can you bring us some stuff from home?" the jinchuuriki begged putting on an adorable face.

"What kind of 'stuff?' And why aren't you wearing your cape? It is part of the uniform, you do know,"

"I know," Naruto sighed, "that's one of the things that we'd like you to get. See Sasuke and I both need more cleaning supplies, Sasuke needs another pair of pants and I need a new cape. There was another attack, only bigger this time, and our clothes kinda got shredded,"

"Bet the students enjoyed that," Itachi said with a hint of sadistic sarcasm.

Naruto laughed, "Actually I think we scarred them for life. We came in dripping blood and monster bits all over the floor. And that was after cleaning up the worst of it outside,"

Itachi shook his head, "Do you have the report?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"I wrote it up a couple nights ago since I didn't know when you'd be here to pick it up," he explained handing over the scroll he produced from one of his many vest pockets.

"Good. I'll bring you the equipment you requested. Is there anything else?"

"Ramen?" Naruto begged, "They don't have it here and I'm dieing without it!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and promised to bring ramen as well. Naruto cheered and vowed his undying love to the elder Uchiha brother. Itachi just left.

Naruto smiled behind his mask and ran his fingers through the fur of one of his befriended foxes. The fox shifted slightly into the touch, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Itachi returned an hour later with their orders and a couple of packs more. Naruto descended upon the delivery like a child on a mountain of free candy, amusing everyone watching. He rifled through clothes and various weapons with blind glee. After he went through everything once Sasuke managed to persuade him to sort it into two piles: Sasuke's and Naruto's. Naruto got his new cape and supply of instant ramen. Sasuke got several more pairs of pants. They had to split up the shipment of the ever so fun and entertaining pointy objects between them as well as several bottles of bleach and heavy-duty laundry soap.

After watching the Capyain of the ANBU act like a child – not an uncommon sight if you know when to look – Itachi decided to stay for dinner. He sat with Sasuke at the end of the Gryffindor table. Naruto was on hall patrol that evening and as such could not be there as well to enjoy the conversation between two unsociable rocks.

Itachi had to leave after the meal. His wife was expecting him home and there was only so long he could spend away from the Village. He bid farewell to his comrades and left, teleporting out if the great hall with all the magnificence an Uchiha could muster when he put his mind to it. Who would have thought that the reclusive Uchiha Itachi had showoff tendencies. Certainly not Sasuke.

* * *

Voldemort peered at the Deatheater before him. "They put the heads on pikes in the forest?" he asked.

The Deatheater nodded. Voldemort stroked his chin. He absently noted that he needed to shave again.

"Do you think that they are trying to tell us something?" he asked, purposefully lacing his voice with amusement. After all, it would not do to look as confused and lost as his minions were. He would kill them before he allowed them to see any weakness.

"It would seem that way, Milord," the brownnoser said. Voldemort frowned.

Time for Plan C

* * *

"Hah! Take that!" Naruto taunted as he removed several stones from the Go board. Sasuke gazed at him over the board with his sparkling black eyes. They had set themselves up in the Gryffindor common room like they usually did in the evening, to play any game that tickled their fancy at the moment. The venue of tonight: another heated battle of Go.

Sasuke placed a stone, immune to Naruto's triumphant gloating. As usual they had gathered a sizable crowd of spectators who were constantly trying to figure out how to play the strange game. Some had even transfigured chessboards and pieces into copies of the Go board and stones.

"How're the nieces?" Naruto asked, placing a stone.

Sasuke shrugged. "They haven't died yet even though Itachi's been giving them blunted weapons to play with,"

"Oh? Naruto asked, watching Sasuke place, "What kind of weapons?"

"Kunai, of course,"

"Of course,"

"And some things he picked up from Tenten's collection," he continued.

"How'd he manage to get her to part with those?" Naruto was genuinely surprised. Tenten guarded her collection of sharp, pointy and exceptionally lethal objects with unmatched ferocity.

Sasuke shrugged. "How am I supposed to know, Usuratonkachi," Naruto scowled and placed a stone.

"When will you stop calling me that?" he complained.

"When I have my name carved onto a memorial stone," Sasuke taunted, placing a stone. Naruto's scowl darkened and he viciously attacked the board.

Sasuke stared at his opponent's last move. "I-" he stuttered, "I have nothing," he could not believe it! He had lost the entire game in one move. Naruto had been toying with him the entire time.

"Take that," Naruto smirked, his sky blue eyes sparkling with a malicious inner light, "Shikamaru would be proud,"

"Shikamaru would be wondering why you were playing for so long when you could have ended it sooner," Sasuke shot back mildly.

"And you know what I'd tell him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why work when you can play," Naruto said triumphantly. Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead. So did a couple of watching students.

"Even when there is the chance that you could loose the battle?" Sasuke asked archly. Naruto smiled brightly, flashing the Uchiha his famous 'it's all good' expression.

"But that didn't happen, now did it?"

"Dobe,"

"Jerk,"

"I will be amazed if you actually survive long enough to succeeded Tsunade-sama," Sasuke shook his head mockingly. Naruto developed a twitch visible only because it moved his eyebrow.

"Snake-kisser," the blond snapped, eyes flashing.

"Fox-lover," Sasuke tossed back, feeling just a little playful in a very wicked way.

"Sound Whore,"

"Transsexual,"

"Frigid stick,"

"I'm not frigid!" Sasuke protested, absently noting that Naruto did not even bother to protest the transsexual comment.

"You got all the girls in the Village panting after you and what do you do? Nothing! That's just weird!"

"They're shallow, talentless, vindictive children who can't take a hint!" Sasuke defended.

"You forgot obsessed," Naruto said pointedly.

Sasuke nodded, "That too,"

"Right. Now where were we?"

"You called me frigid you Dead Last reject," Sasuke smirked grimly.

Naruto snarled. "Look who's talking you failed Avenger,"

"My clan is avenged you piece of fox crap,"

"Fox crap! This from someone who almost became the next skin of an evil snake!" Naruto pushed himself to his feet. Both ANBU were well aware that they were making quite the scene. Too bad they did not care.

"I killed him before that could happen," Sasuke sniffed. Naruto snorted.

"With my idea. How'd you get to his dirty book collection anyways?"

"An Uchiha can slip past anyone," said Uchiha boasted.

"Except me,"

"You cheat,"

"How!"

Sasuke tapped his nose, indicating clearly to Naruto what he meant.

"Hey," Naruto protested, "If the Sharingan isn't cheating then neither is my sense of smell,"

"It should be,"

"You're born with Sharingan. I was born into… other abilities," he trailed off uncomfortably, suddenly remembering that they were arguing in front of the uninformed masses. Sasuke picked it up and covered for him.

"So I guess we're even on the cheating bit?"

"Information gathering. It's only cheating if you get caught,"

"Right."

The ANBU stared at each other. Naruto smiled and sat back down. Sasuke smirked. Now that they had blown off some steam they both seemed completely willing to settle back into the routine they had developed over their months of haunting the magic castle.

"I'll take night shift," Naruto offered, standing again and slipping his mask and cape on. Sasuke nodded and packed up the game board. He would only stay up as long as it took Harry to get to bed since he knew that he had morning shift now.

Naruto wandered out of the Gryffindor common room and performed a quick, small-scale _kagebushin_. The clones spread out to patrol the halls. He sauntered casually down the corridor to search for the Astronomy tower. It was getting late in the year and the nights – and days – were colder than what he and Sasuke were used to, both accustomed to the constant heat of the Fire Country. This English weather was cutting straight to their bones.

But he wanted to sit in the highest place this castle offered even if he had to brave the cold outdoors. Kyuubi demanded it.

It took him a decent amount of time to find the right corridors and staircases to get to the tower. Once there he climbed out onto the roof. With just enough chakra focused to the parts of his body the touched the roof to cling to the dangerously sloped surface he allowed some more of Kyuubi's warm energy radiate around him. He had found a while back on a winter mission to the Water Country that if he released Kyuubi's chakra in a thin film that covered his skin it acted better than any amount of layering. He could not do it while in a skirmish or even when moving, even on stakeouts on the chance that someone might sense him, but it was handy for times like this.

The night was clear, he noted with a smile. They were far enough away from the cities that the only light pollution came from the small village on the other side of the forest. Even that was minimal. Although the stars were slightly different from the ones that sparkled in the skies of Konoha Naruto was pleased to find several constellations that he recognized. The turtle, the bear, and the dragon to name three.

"One of these days," Naruto said to himself, "I probably won't have much time to do this," he sighed and reached a hand up to grasp at the stars. His hand closed on nothing. He sighed again.

Something in the wind caught his attention. He glanced down to the Forest. His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet to get a better look.

Unless his superb night vision was deceiving him, giant people were wading through the Forest, coming towards the school.

"Holy crap," he repeated under his breath. Acting with practiced ease he summoned a toad, "Get Sasuke. Tell him that the castle is under attack again. I'll be in the forest," he instructed.

"Roger!" the toad saluted and hoped away at top speed.

Naruto took a breath and leapt off the tower. He grabbed at another tower, swung himself from tower to turret and down the walls until he hit the ground at a dead run. Red lightening crackled around him as he called upon Kyuubi's aid. He was not about to take chances with the strange creatures that were stalking ever closer to the castle. As he drew closer he almost gagged at the scent of rotting flesh that the giants exuded.

His hands flashed in a series of seals, _"Doton: _Teeth of the Dragon_ no jutsu!"_ he screamed. The earth under the giants rose and snapped at them. The lumbering beasts dodged the hungry stone maw sluggishly. Many lost limbs from Naruto's initial attack. Cries of pain and murderous outrage filled the night, waking people miles around. Naruto held back, not wanting to confront these monsters head on while alone. He ran through another series of seals and bit his thumb, spilling blood and amplifying the jutsu.

"_Raiton: Tenchuu no jutsu!"_ Lightening laced through the clear sky, striking several giants head on. The electrical jolt shorted out whatever they used to think with and baked their bodies from the inside out.

"_Kirigakure no jutsu"_ A heavy mist rolled in and obscured his position from the remaining giants who were casting about desperately for the person responsible. There were still ten living. Naruto crept silently to another position a good fifty feet from his last.

Another series of seals and another bitten thumb, _"Suiton: Dassui no jutsu!"_ The giant nearest him stumbled and swayed as all of the water in his body evaporated. Naruto hit him with a midlevel _katon_, burning the dried creature before it could suffer too much. He moved again. Nine more to go. He tossed a large Rasengan towards them. The brilliant ball of spinning chakra tore through two leaving lifeless body parts in its wake.

Messy, but effective, was the legacy of his father.

"_Mokuton: _Dance of Vengeful Trees_ no jutsu!"_ The forest lurched to life. Branches swung and impaled many of the giants, killing three more. The others escaped with their lives but every single one was bleeding heavily. They lumbered around, stumbling in pain and abject rage that some unseen foe was getting the better of them. Naruto rolled out of the way of a foot as long as Sasuke was tall.

With a grand leap he slashed one giant's carotid artery and embedded a series of shuriken into its skull. The monster staggered a few steps before falling heavily to the ground, bleeding out its last seconds of life. On his descent he launched an assault on another giant, piercing the creature's eyes with carefully thrown _senbon_ that tore the soft flesh and lodged themselves in the brain. Another giant stumbled to its death.

Two more to go.

And those two were taken care of by an intense _"Katon: Hikami no jutsu!"_

Naruto stilled, panting a little. He had used a lot of chakra trying to keep the fight from getting out of hand. He spread out his senses, carefully checking the battlefield for any living. None.

Now he had to walk back and Sasuke was going to give him grief for not waiting for him. Wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Effects of a Killing Curse on the Seal**

Naruto and Sasuke ended up trading off the night shift. Sasuke met up with Naruto on his way back. The jinchuuriki debriefed his partner on the skirmish with all the necessary detail and, surprisingly enough, very little boasting. When they got back to Hogwarts Castle Sasuke all but ordered Naruto into bed. Using that much chakra was dangerous even for Naruto and he needed a good night's sleep to recover.

So Sasuke ended patrolling the halls, his own clones spread throughout the far reaches of the corridors and passages instead of Naruto's. The rest of the night was uneventful. And Sasuke was bored out of his skull.

In the morning Naruto was jostled awake by his fox friends play fighting over his bedroll. He swatted them away from his face, sneezing a little as their tails tickled his sensitive nose. He rolled over and noticed Ron staring at him. The redhead was sitting on his own four-poster bed and was watching the scene with confused interest.

"Morning," Naruto groaned. He stretched under the covers.

"Morning," Ron said in return, "Why do they like you so much?"

"Who?" Naruto wanted nothing more than to bury his head back into his pillow and go back to sleep. But he had to get up.

"Those foxes," he pointed to the gamboling balls of fur that were tumbling pell-mell over their human friend. Naruto sighed and sat up, dislodging one of the smaller ones from its perch on his chest.

"These guys?" Naruto asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes, "Don't know how to explain it. Guess they think that we're alike,"

"Why would they think that?"

Naruto shrugged, "Who knows, maybe I smell like a fox," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"Couldn't get back to sleep," Ron glowered sullenly.

"So you decided to stare at me till I got up?" Naruto was a little amused. Ron flushed.

"No!" he protested.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to sic these little critters on you as a wake up call every morning for a month," Naruto smiled brightly, making the threat seem all that more frightening. Ron shivered involuntarily.

Naruto smiled down at his furry friends. At least here foxes weren't hated like they were back home. He playfully tugged at his sleeve as one of the older foxes clamped down on it and teasingly tried to pull it off his shoulder. They competed over the sleeve for several fun filled minutes. Naruto played silently.

Ron watched in amazement as the slight fighter acted like a child in a pen filled with puppies. Only quieter. Much, much quieter. Even the foxes were quiet, not silent, but quiet. It was eerie and very unnatural.

Seamus woke before anyone else. He crawled over to watch Naruto play with his foxes. Naruto paid him no mind. Next one up was Dean. He didn't stick around for long, staying just to change into his school robes. After Dean it seemed like everyone else got up all at once.

Harry woke to a fox peering down his nose at him. Naruto laughed as his charge screamed and leapt out of bed, away from the strange creature. The fox skittered away, startled by the reaction. It hid under Naruto's arm, shaking a little. Naruto chided Harry for scaring the poor creature.

"What'd you scream for?" he asked mildly, petting the quivering fox, "It's not like she bit you or anything,"

"It was staring at me! You'd scream too!" Harry protested, clutching his chest.

"Actually no, I wouldn't. I've been trained to wake up silently in any situation," Naruto stated, "It's handy when you're tied to a chair with interrogators just waiting around you. If you can pull it off well enough they won't even realize you're awake before you can hit them with a jutsu and cut the ropes,"

"Cut the ropes? It's probably a good thing only Ibiki's clued in that he has to tie you up with chains instead," Sasuke joked, standing in the doorway. Naruto flashed him a grin.

"Good thing he's a Leaf and not one of our enemies,"

"If he was an enemy would you have let him live long enough to learn that little tidbit?" Sasuke asked archly.

"Yeah right!" Naruto laughed sharply, "You know as well as me that anyone who managed to capture me didn't even get to live to regret it. Akatsuki included,"

"Good thing too, considering," Sasuke leaned against the door, "McGonagall is going to want a debriefing about last night soon,"

"Right. I'll do that before breakfast,"

Sasuke nodded, "And take the brat with you. I need some sleep. You wouldn't wake up for your shift so I had to cover," and he kicked Naruto physically off the bedroll and instantly fell asleep. Naruto gathered up his fox friends, allowing his partner to get some undisturbed rest.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the head table, back to the teachers, Sasuke standing one pace behind him on his left. The breakfast conversation died a swift death when the students noticed them. Naruto steeled himself and asserted his best 'commander' voice that would have seasoned ANBU scrambling to obey.

"Your attention!" he called, silencing the last, "Due to some unfortunate situations that have been cropping up lately some new rules have been approved for implementation among the population of the school: Hogwarts," there was a confused murmur among the students. Sasuke handed Naruto a rolled up piece of parchment. Naruto unrolled it and glanced about the hall once more before beginning, "In the event that any Dark Creatures are found anywhere on the school grounds you are not to confront. Retreat and inform Sasuke, myself or, if we cannot be found, the professors, who will then in turn inform us. If a fight breaks out like the one witnessed a month and a half ago you _will_ _stay with the castle and will not try to assist._ To do so will result in the immediate assumption that you are an enemy and your life may very well be forfeit,"

The students stared at them with wide eyes, some of the Gryffindors looking a little rebellious. Naruto continued anyways.

"If either Sasuke or I find any student attempting to break these simple rules you will subjected to the type of 'detention' that shinobi students have to suffer through. These conditions have been approved by all of the professors so there is no point in protesting. If you have a problem with it, then suffer," and the ANBU stepped down, returning to their accustomed posts. The buzz of animated conversation rose to almost deafening levels.

* * *

Voldemort felt like screaming in frustration. Who in the entire world was powerful enough to stand up against that many giants? The entire situation was simply inconceivable.

That was the last straw. "Gather everyone," he commanded his Deatheaters, "They have insulted me for the last time,"

* * *

Naruto laughed wickedly as Peeves skittered down the hall, fleeing from the blond ANBU. The students looked at him, surprised.

"What's wrong with Peeves?" Ron said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He doesn't like me," Naruto said smugly.

"Peeves never acts like that," a Huffelpuff boy protested.

"I could show you what I did to him, but I think your sensei would protest, on grounds of overly abusive psychological torture," he shrugged helplessly.

"Psychological torture?" Hermione gasped.

Naruto shrugged again. "Well, you can't physically touch a ghost so what else can you do?"

"What _did_ you do, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto spun around to face his partner, flashing a triumphant grin and a victory sign, "Tsukiyomi: Uzumaki Rendition!" he declared. Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, not that anyone could see since he was wearing his mask.

"You ripped off the Tsukiyomi?" he stormed forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of his vest. "How? How did you do it without the Mangekyo Sharingan!" he demanded.

"Hey, hey! The Uchiha's don't have dibs on being the only plagiarizers in the Five Great Countries, you know. It just takes a _lot_ more chakra and it took me ages to figure out genjutsu. It's not exactly my strong point, you know. I still can't even do a plain _henge._ I have to up the difficulty to a _kagehenge,_"

Sasuke let him go and stepped back, "Yeah, you were always more of a demolition-style fighter than silent subterfuge. I still don't like the fact you managed to even get close to something only Itachi can do,"

"I'd teach you," Naruto offered, "But my way of doing it would probably kill you,"

"Dobe," the insult was said more with exasperation rather than venom. Naruto smirked.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! We're going to make these kids late for class!" he laughed, tugging on Sasuke's sleeve.

"What do you care?" Sasuke asked, somewhat curious despite himself.

Naruto made a face no one could see but it carried nicely though into his voice, "Like I want these kids to turn into Kakashi-sensei?"

"Point made. GET TO CLASS!" Sasuke roared. The students scattered.

Sasuke and Naruto grinned. They loved this.

* * *

A garter snake slithered along the edges of the corridors, seeking out its master. Sasuke bent down and allowed it to climb up his arm, wrapping itself around the appendage for a better hold.

"What is it?"

"Monssterss on the move," it hissed, "through the foresst. Many many monssterss,"

"What kind?"

"Ssame as two attackss before. Only more. With humanss in black capess,"

"How far?"

"Ssix minutess at currant sspeed,"

Sasuke nodded, "Find Naruto and tell him," the snake allowed Sasuke to set it down on the floor again. With the faint hiss of scales against stone, the reptile was gone.

Six minutes before pandemonium reigns supreme? Sounds fun, Sasuke thought.

Naruto met the Uchiha out in front of the school. Both were clad in their ANBU uniforms and armed to the teeth.

"So your snake said that there should be a pretty nice fight heading our way," he commented casually.

"That's the word," Sasuke agreed.

"We should go meet them," Naruto said seriously, "After all it would only be polite since they came all this way,"

"I don't think there'll be a need. They're here,"

And the host of Deatheaters and Dark Creatures broke through the forest line. The ANBU stepped forward, away from the castle.

"Yo!" Naruto waved, "So you finally decided to show your ugly faces! It's about time!"

Sasuke almost died. _This_ idiot was going to be the Village's leader?

One of the cloaked men stepped forward, "Who are you peons?" he demanded, "Let us pass or you shall die,"

Naruto laughed, "Us die?"

"You are clearly out numbered,"

"And you're stupid. Are you all followers of the Dark Lord Vold-whatever-his-name-was?"

"That is Lord Voldemort to you, worthless scum!" the man shrieked. Naruto winced.

"Yeah. Whatever, sorry. So should I take it that you are?"

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed, "Of course they are,"

"Right. Then lets get down to business," Naruto ran his fingers fondly over the handles of his kunai, "Surrender or die,"

The entire army before them laughed. Sasuke and Naruto grinned.

"We'll take that as a 'no,'" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

"I kinda hoped you'd say that," Naruto said, a hint of a feral growl creeping into his voice as he woke Kyuubi. The two ANBU blurred out of sight, instigating the battle. They darted in and out of the creatures and Deatheaters with deadly ease and inhuman speed. Within the first five minutes a good portion of the army had fallen to the foreigners.

"_Doton: _Jaws of the Dragon_ no jutsu!" _Naruto cried. The earth shuddered, lifted and buckled, deadly spikes of stone forming the teeth of a giant hungry mouth. More than twenty monsters fell to the jutsu.

"_Yukiton:_ Ice Blood_ no jutsu!"_ Sasuke breathed a burst of chilling chakra on those nearest him, freezing them solid. He dodged the coloured lights that streaked his way from the wands of the Deatheaters. He noticed that Naruto had performed a large scale _kagebushin_, increasing their numbers exponentially.

Sasuke and Naruto – almost as one – bit their thumbs and flashed a rapid series of seals while screaming, _"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

The giant bodies of Manda and Gamabunta crushed many on the battlefield. Naruto and Sasuke surveyed the now panicking army from on top of their Summon's heads.

"What do you think you're doing calling me here, brat?" Gamabunta demanded crossly.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "It's me and Sasuke up against an army! You gonna help us out?" Gamabunta looked down at the battlefield around him.

"Looks like you kids were doing just fine but I'm bored so I'll help you out for a bit," he agreed as he lifted a giant foot and stepped on a cluster of monsters.

"Thanks!" Naruto cheered.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Manda were having a conversation of their own.

"Long time no see, Manda-sama," Sasuke said respectfully to his ally.

"Sasuke-sama," Manda greeted in return, flicking his tail and sending several monsters flying into the lake.

"Sorry for calling you. Naruto and I were a little out numbered," he apologized.

"At least you have more respect than your late master," Manda sighed and snapped at a particularly large clump of creatures. "I can only stay for a minute,"

"That's all we'll need,"

Destruction reigned supreme for what seemed like an eternity as the two giant summoned creatures did their jobs. Within minutes of their arrival the snake and the toad vanished, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to freefall back into pandemonium. They both landed expertly, Naruto swinging his kodachi and Sasuke carving creatures up with a deadly shinobigatana. Blood and body pieces flew through the air, bathing all indiscriminately.

Until Naruto was stuck from behind by a blindingly green light.

The jinchuuriki screamed as the killing curse tore through his body. Kyuubi would not permit his host to die but the curse weakened the seal allowing the fox's chakra to explode around him. Sasuke cursed viciously and ran for his life. Everything living that the red chakra touched was incinerated almost instantly. The force of the pure, inhuman energy tore into the ground sending rocks and dirt shooting outwards at high velocities. All of the creatures that were not incinerated by the chakra were struck down with the projectiles.

Naruto fell to his knees, gasping and coughing up blood. The chakra storm around him died down revealing that the entire Dark Army was destroyed. With a shudder the jinchuuriki collapsed. Sasuke teleported to his partner's side and check his vitals. The prognosis was not very positive.

Swearing as intensely as he possibly could he created a _kagebushin_ clone and sent it to the Hokage. He ripped a sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around the worst of the chakra-inflickted wounds, trying to stem the flow of blood. Naruto was not healing the way he normally would because, Sasuke suspected, too much of Kyuubi's chakra had been released.

With a grunt he lifted Naruto into his arms and trudged into the castle. He was met at the doors by Professor McGonagall and a few other professors. They were all pale.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall stuttered. Sasuke nodded and followed her through the halls. When they got to the Hospital Wing Sasuke refused to allow Madam Pomfrey to treat Naruto.

"You will not touch him," Sasuke snapped, standing over his bleeding friend, kunai out and at the ready.

"Young man, I don't care what you say. This boy must be treated or he will die," Madam protested.

Sasuke snarled, "You think I don't know that? But no one touches Naruto when he is like this except Hokage-sama. He's unstable enough as it is he doesn't need an inexperienced medic tending him! You saw what he did outside,"

"But-"

Madam was cut off by a series of pops and clouds of smoke. Sasuke finally moved out of the way.

"Hokage-sama," he nodded smartly to the tall, busty blonde woman who had just arrived, "Sakura-kun, Jiraiya-sama," So that was what had taken her so long, Sasuke thought, nodding mentally.

"Naruto," Tsunade gasped, paling at the blood that spilled out of the boy she treasured so much. Sakura and Jiraiya's reaction was just as intense. Sakura choked back a sob and Jiraiya swallowed hard. None of them had ever thought they would see their sunny ANBU Captain in this condition.

Steeling herself, Tsunade rolled up her sleeves and started barking orders to Jiraiya and Sakura. She and Sakura both disinfected their hands and arms up to the elbow and prepared for surgery, Medicnin style.

"Jiraiya, check on the seal," she ordered, "Sakura, help me with triage. We have to stop the bleeding soon. Sasuke we'll need you to perform chakra infusions if you can,"

Sasuke nodded, "Whatever you need," he promised.

Tsunade and Sakura made short work of Naruto's clothing, tossing the destroyed outfit to the side. It landed on another bed, the blood staining the clean blankets upon contact. The Hokage's hands started glowing with visible chakra as she prepared to assess the internal damage. Her hands passed through Naruto's body the same way a ghost drifts through stone walls.

Sakura choked back another sob as she saw her sensei's face tighten. That was not a good sign.

Sasuke scowled and prepared himself to be useful. He stripped off his cape and mask, tossing them to the side so that they were not in the way. Quickly he washed and disinfected his hands as well. Tsunade said they might only need him for chakra infusions but he would not take chances in an operating room.

"The seal has weakened a little," Jiraiya said heavily, "Sasuke, what happened?"

"Gamabunta and Manda had just left the battlefield when Naruto was struck from behind by a green light. I do not know what it was supposed to do but what it did manage to do was make Naruto release all of Kyuubi's chakra at once. Nothing is left of the army now," he explained as briefly as he could.

Jiraiya scowled, "A green light?"

"It would be a Killing Curse," Madam Pomfrey offered.

"A killing curse? That could account for the weakening of the seal," the Sannin nodded.

"Sakura you start with his lungs. I'll take the rest of the chest," Tsunade instructed, "Go slowly. Don't rush," she coached, probably more for herself than her apprentice. Sakura took a breath and sunk her chakra-soaked hands into Naruto's lacerated chest. "Jiraiya, can you tamp down Kyuubi's chakra? Sasuke, you take care of Naruto's," the two men nodded and moved closer in.

Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's head. As he lowered his consciousness into synchronicity with Naruto's fluctuating life signs he vaguely heard Tsunade mutter that this would be easier with a Hyuuga to close the tenketsu but they had to work with what they had on hand.

Tsunade and Sakura worked for hours, force-healing Naruto and stabilizing his vitals. Sakura shoved blood pill after blood pill down his throat to replace what he had lost before and during surgery. By the time Tsunade declared that that was all they could do the sun was long gone and the moon was high in the night sky. Both Medicnin pushed sweat dampened hair from their faces. Sasuke and Jiraiya steered them to empty cots. Sakura gratefully accepted the soft bed and passed out. Tsunade merely sat down and stared at her friend-turned-patient.

"Will he be alright?" Sasuke asked timidly.

"Jiraiya will have to reinforce the seal in the morning," she sighed, "But the brat's too annoying to die like this. He hasn't kicked me out of office yet," the conscious shinobi smiled wanly at the old joke. "But honestly I don't know how long it will take for him to recover. His usual over-night-miracle recovery is all due to Kyuubi but Kyuubi is drained even more than the brat is,"

"So he's going to take a while to get better," Jiraiya summed up. Sasuke nodded.

"I need something to eat," Tsunade said pathetically. Madam Pomfrey, who had been sitting on the sidelines through the entire surgery scurried forward with a platter of bite-sized snack foods. She set it on the bedside table next to Tsunade. Tsunade thanked the Mediwitch and descended upon the sustenance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Fate of the Jinchuuriki**

Word spread through the school about Naruto's condition, but not the true cause of it. Sasuke was forced to leave his bedside to trail morosely behind Harry. Neither liked the situation. Sasuke did not want to leave Naruto and Harry – along with every other student – found Sasuke's sullen silence and biting attitude frightening. Especially after what they had seen during the rather lopsided battle fought on the front grounds.

Tsunade had stayed for as long as she could but had to return to the Village. She left Sakura behind to monitor Naruto. Jiraiya stuck around to reinforce and monitor Naruto's seal.

The current shinobi population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: four. Twice what it was only days before.

When Jiraiya was certain that Naruto's seal would hold he returned to Konoha – ordered to do so by Tsunade on pain of castration of he failed to comply immediately. No empty threat there.

Naruto woke three days later, his recovery slowed to just above normal rather than his normal right-before-your-eyes speed. When he opened his clear blue eyes he was confused. Where was he?

"Naruto!" a girl exclaimed, scurrying closer.

He turned his head to see who it was. Pink hair. Sakura-chan.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he croaked. Frowning he lifted a hand to touch his throat. "What happened?"

"You were hit with a deadly curse and it weakened the seal. Kyuubi's chakra exploded, probably to counteract the curse. Tsunade and I were brought by one of Sasuke's clones and it's been three days since you had surgery," she explained succinctly. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Surgery? I was that bad off?"

Sakura nodded grimly. Naruto muttered an amazed curse. He tried to push himself upright but found, to his embarrassment and dismay, that his arms would not hold his weight. With Sakura's help he was able to sit up.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked, looking around the Hospital Wing.

"With Harry-san,"

Naruto nodded, wincing at the fact that he was still in pain. "This sucks," he complained, "I hope I killed whoever got me with that curse,"

"According to Sasuke," Sakura smiled, "the chakra outburst killed the army to a man,"

"Good. Because this sucks,"

"Well, stay in bed. I want you to get better as soon as you can and that won't happen if you strain yourself," his former teammate and old friend commanded. Naruto mock saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a smile. Sakura rapped his skull lightly – very lightly – with her knuckles and smiled back.

"Never change, Naruto,"

"Make me some ramen and it's a deal," he begged. She sighed.

"Sure thing,"

* * *

It was another two days before Sakura would allow Naruto out of bed and only because he was getting on her nerves, begging her to let him train. He had to hobble around with a pair of crutches since he had sustained some nasty injuries to his legs that Tsunade and Sakura had not gotten around to setting until after working hours on his vitals. Sakura chaperoned his adventures out of the Hospital Wing with fierce disapproval.

Kyuubi's chakra was slow in returning but by the morning of the next day it had grown enough that Naruto was mostly healed. Sakura permitted him to return to most of his normal training routines but warned him away from anything overly strenuous. She offered to cover his guard shifts until he was fully recovered, an offer which he somewhat hesitantly accepted. He hated having to hand over duty because he was too weak, it made him feel like the dobe that Sasuke always called him. He hated that.

Thankfully by the end of the week Sakura was forced to admit that he was in near perfect health.

"I'll stay for a couple more days," she declared after giving Naruto a checkup. Sasuke was sitting on a chair a couple feet from his teammates, wanting to sit in on the prognosis. He'd dragged Harry along, who was trying to write an essay.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Sakura flashed him a smile.

"Why Sasuke-kun, because I'm still trying to win your heart," she said innocently.

Sasuke edged away. Naruto laughed at the stony Uchiha, heartlessly taking pleasure in his discomfort. Harry looked up from his essay, snickering as well.

"So I'm all better? I can go back to kicking Sasuke's worthless butt around the castle?" Naruto asked mischievously. Sakura smacked him upside the head. The cheeky blond was tossed back to the floor.

"Yes. You're better. Leave Sasuke alone,"

Harry blinked.

"What in the world?" he muttered.

"Sakura inherited Tsunade's monstrous strength," Sasuke explained. Harry was still lost. "It's a byproduct of her medical training,"

"Oh," he was still lost. What did physical strength have to do with medical training?

"I always did have better control at things like that," Sakura boasted.

"Yeah," Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing his jaw, "You did the finicky things, Sasuke did the quiet things and I took them out with as much noise and mess as was inhumanly possible," he joked. Team seven grinned, all agreeing that that was a fair assessment.

"At least the Dobe admits he's a human disaster," Sasuke taunted. Naruto shook his fist at him.

"Alright, alright," Sakura said, throwing up her hands, "Get out of here. I don't want to have to treat either of you for a long time. After this I'm starting to see why Tsunade-sama gets sick at the sight of blood. Now get out," she chased the three boys out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Sakura left Hogwarts a week later. Both Naruto and Sasuke – and by default, Harry – were there when she teleported home with a backpack filled with potions given to her by Madam Pomfrey to take apart for analysis. Neither of the boys could understand how Sakura could coop herself up in a lab for days on end just to figure out the chemical composition of a potion but they said nothing because they knew she loved her work.

"That's going to keep her happy for a while," Naruto commented as the cloud of smoke cleared.

Sasuke agreed, "I'm glad she's figured out what she wants to do. It keeps her off my back,"

"Aw," Naruto mocked, "You poor boy,"

Sasuke scowled at him, "Shut your mouth, Dobe,"

"Make me, Jerk," Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke swiped at him but missed narrowly. They jogged back into the castle.

* * *

"Voldemort's dead," Harry said flatly.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

Harry nodded, "I'm sure. I can't feel him anywhere. He's dead,"

"But I thought that you were the only person who could kill him," Ron protested.

"Obvisously not," Hermione murmured thoughtfully. "Then again if he was caught in that, I'm not surprised,"

"What are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron asked with no little exasperation. Hermione glanced over to the ANBU, making sure they were out of earshot.

"You know that Kyuubi person they're always talking about?"

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Look at this," she pulled a book out of her bag and flipped it to a marked page. There was a picture of a giant Demon Fox with nine swirling tails, glaring balefully at them.

"What's that?" Ron breathed.

"That's Kyuubi," Hermione said, "a Demon Fox that supposedly was killed almost twenty years ago in a remote province in Japan,"

"Are you sure that they weren't talking about a different Kyuubi?" Harry asked, hesitant.

"It's possible but unlikely," she admitted, "Didn't you notice that they're always referencing an 'old fox?'"

"I think Hermione might be right," Ron swallowed hard.

"But what does it have to do with Naruto?" Harry asked, still not convinced.

"I'm not sure," Hermione deflated.

Across the room Naruto was having a silent panic attack. His sharp hearing had caught their conversation even through the din of the common room. Sasuke was watching him curiously.

"What's wrong, Usuratonkachi?" he asked. Naruto looked at him with stricken eyes.

"They know," he whispered.

Sasuke frowned, "Who knows what?"

"Harry's friends know about Kyuubi,"

Sasuke swore. "It'll be alright. They can't know everything,"

"They don't know that he's inside me. They just know that I know him _very_ well," Naruto clenched his hands into fists fighting down his irrational fear.

"So where's the problem?" Sasuke asked. Naruto worried his lower lip.

"What if they find out he's in me?"

"Well, we have given them enough hints," Sasuke said with brutal honesty. Naruto's stomach clenched. He turned a little green. Standing quick enough to send his chair skittering back he raced from the room, heading straight for the bathroom. Sasuke blinked, not expecting that. "Dobe?" he said even though Naruto could not hear. A glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione told him that they had noticed the blond's swift retreat. Ron looked scared and wary. Hermione looked a little worried. Harry looked confused. Sasuke shook his head to himself.

This was not good.

It took Naruto a while to gather the courage to come back down after emptying his stomach of all contents and then some. When he did he stuck to Sasuke's side as if the expressionless Uchiha was a lifeline. Then again he probably was. Kyuubi was the one subject that Naruto was so sensitive to that is was a genuine weakness. His entire childhood he had been ostracized because of the fox and that kind of torment left indelible scars on a person's soul. While he had gotten used to the fact that he was host to a powerful fox demon he feared people's reactions to the knowledge. It had taken him years to tell his friends the truth to his insane amount of chakra. When he had worked up the courage with the support of Sasuke – who knew because Orochimaru had mentioned it upon more than one occasion – as well as Tsunade and Iruka, he had been so scared that he had been shaking uncontrollably. Every movement was interpreted as offensive, and he winced away from even the slightest twitch.

Now was not much better. Naruto liked these kids. It would kill him inside if they started fearing and hating him like the villagers.

"Calm down, Dobe," Sasuke advised, "They only have half-baked suspicions. Hermione is like Sakura: smart enough to know when she doesn't have all the facts. That will hold them back from making any accusations,"

"But Ron's like me when it comes to being a loudmouth," Naruto murmured, "If he feels threatened he's probably going to blurt it out,"

"Then talk to them before that happens,"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded slowly. He could see the wisdom in the advice even if he desperately did not want to listen.

"Explain it to Hermione. She's the rational one. If you convince her you'll get all three. I'll stay will Harry,"

Naruto thanked Sasuke and made his way across the room.

"Hermione? Can I speak with you privately?" he asked with patently false confidence. Hermione looked surprised and nodded. She was certain there was no way he could have overheard their conversation so she was curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about. Ron watched him suspiciously as he led Hermione out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Naruto braced himself. "You know about Kyuubi?"

Hermione stilled. Slowly, she answered, "Yes,"

"You don't know everything," he looked into her eyes. The British witch was surprised at the emotion in the cobalt depths.

"No, I don't. Are you going to tell me?" she asked with a steady voice, mentally patting herself on the back at her confidence.

He nodded slowly. "I don't want you to be working off half-baked theories," he said, "You're too smart to settle for anything less than the entire story, and half truths are dangerous things,"

With that said Naruto settled himself down to sit on top a table. Hermione arranged herself across from him, ready to listen.

"Eighteen years ago, give or take a couple months, Kyuubi attacked Konoha, my home Village. He wreaked havoc for quite some time. Lots of shinobi died trying to fight him but nothing would kill him. He was a Great Fox after all, and they, like most of the Greater Demons, are exceptionally hard to kill. At that time the Village was under the leadership of the youngest Hokage in our history, the Yondaime, my father," he took a deep fortifying breath. Hermione watched him patiently. "Yondaime-sama devised a way to take care of the Kyuubi so that he could not harm anyone else. He sacrificed his own life in order to seal the fox, since he could not be killed by any means known at the time,"

"Seal?" Hermione asked. Naruto nodded.

"Unfortunately the only thing that could possibly withstand the sealing process was a newborn human child. A jinchuuriki,"

Hermione gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth as she connected the dots. Naruto nodded.

"I didn't even know about it myself until I was twelve. Kyuubi is sealed inside my body. It certainly explained why the adults in the Village hated me, but honestly he has no control or influence over me but I have access to his power,"

"Is that why foxes like you so much?" Hermione asked after a minute of tense silence.

Naruto nodded, "It's something of a bleed through trait. Having the soul of a fox sealed inside me since the day I was born seems to have made me just a little, well, foxy,"

"What's a ..jinchu..?"

"Jinchuuriki?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Jinchuuriki means human sacrifice,"

"That's terrible!" she gasped, outraged on his behalf. Naruto tossed her a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry about me. I turned out pretty good, all things considered. A friend of mine, also a jinchuuriki, took the ostracizing so bad he was a hair away from loosing his mind to the demon inside him and becoming a soulless killer when I first met him," he smiled, "But Gaara's gotten better since then. He's actually smiling, and he's living to protect his Village as the Kazekage rather than destroy humanity,"

"But why would someone do that?"

"Save the many by sacrificing one. It's a time honoured practice all over the world,"

Hermione digested that. "It was hard, wasn't it?" she asked softly. Naruto shrugged.

"I managed. I mean, sure it sucked and still does but I like to think that I've made a difference in how people think of me. Tsunade's even gonna make me the next Hokage, so that way I'll be able to protect everyone of the Leaf," he nodded decisively. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for telling me all of this. It sure answers a lot of questions," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing reassuringly, "I'll tell Ron and Harry that Kyuubi is sealed. I won't mention that he's sealed in you if you don't want,"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "That would be appreciated, Hermione. Thank you for understanding,"

She smiled again and left to go back to the Gryffindor tower. Naruto was glad he was sitting since he was sure that if he had been standing he would have collapsed as the adrenaline fled from his body.

* * *

Naruto wandered back into the common room a good half hour after Hermione. It had taken him most of that time to compose himself and erect his mask of sunshine and roses. Sasuke was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"She's a lot more understanding than most," he said, sitting down heavily and sighing with just as much weight. "She's going to tell Ron and Harry that Kyuubi's safely sealed but not that he's sealed in me,"

"Smart," Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"How much longer do we have here?" Naruto whined, pulling his knees up under his chin and pouting.

"A while,"

"Wonderful,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto belong to me. It's sad, utterly depressing and enough to make me die a little inside whenever I think about it. **AN:** Read my story. Love my story. Tell me how much you love my story. If you don't live my story, tell me why. I'm always looking to improve my writing whether it's plot, composition or just grammar. No flames. If you have something nasty to say keep it to yourself. I'm not forcing you to read this so don't force me to read your crap. 

Thank you.

**Chapter Twelve**

**When All is Said and Done**

With the Dark Lord dead there really wasn't anything for Sasuke and Naruto to do. Word spread through the Wizarding World that Voldemort was defeated, although no one said by who and the public simply assumed that Harry had done him in like the prophesy had decided.

"Prophesies," Naruto declared one day, "are a load of crap. Especially ones like that. Half of the things they talk about wouldn't happen unless the so-called 'prophesy' was made,"

Sasuke agreed. After all, how many predictions of the future only ended up coming about because the people made them happen?

But so long as the people were happy they were not going to protest too loudly. After all, the ANBU worked in the shadows, not in the light of the noon sun. That was the way of the _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_.

* * *

The end of the school year finally came without further incident. Naruto and Sasuke felt like cheering like children. The end of the year meant that they could go back home. Their bags were packed and their final report written. And they could not wait.

Harry's graduation went off without a hitch. Naruto and Sasuke watched from the back of the hall as all of the Seventh Years were presented with diploma certificates. The students packed and got ready to leave for their respective homes promising friends that they would write over the summer.

As Naruto was saying his own goodbyes (and a thank you to Hermione for not spilling the beans to the whole school) he was approached by Harry.

"Naruto?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go back with you and Sasuke?" he asked, "You said that the person who ordered the contract was Sirius Black, right? He's my godfather and I thought he was dead,"

Naruto hesitated, "We'd need permission to bring you. And it's very dangerous where we live,"

"Can you ask?" Harry begged, his emerald eyes pleading. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and teleported away. It was half an hour before he returned with Tsunade's answer.

"Hokage-sama said that Harry can come," he said flatly. Harry cheered and ran to fetch his trunk.

"You sound like you don't want him to come," Naruto commented casually.

"It's dangerous. He's not trained to defend himself effectively,"

"He won't be messing with Shinobi affairs if I have any say in the matter,"

"It's decided then," Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Harry piggybacked on Naruto's teleportation while Sasuke carried his luggage. They arrived inside the Hokage's office, something only Naruto and Sasuke were permitted to do, due to their positions as Captain and Second of the ANBU. All three shook their heads at the sight that greeted them.

Tsunade was asleep, drooling lightly on a document under her cheek.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled playfully, "Baa-chan! Wake up!" Tsunade jerked upwards, scowling darkly.

"Shut your mouth Brat before I regret saving your miserable life!" she snapped back, rapidly blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Nice to see you too," Naruto grinned as he rocked back on his heels. Tsunade paused.

"You're back," she said, their presence just setting in.

"We are," Naruto grinned some more. A waking up Tsunade was hilarious.

"You brought the Potter boy," she looked Harry over.

"We did,"

"How have you been since I last saw you?" she eyed Naruto with a critical medical eye.

Naruto flashed her a victory sign. "I'm back and bader than ever!"

She frowned. "Too bad,"

Sasuke snickered as Naruto's face fell, "Too bad? What's that supposed to mean, you old hag?"

"OLD HAG! See if I ever give you fun missions ever again!"

Naruto's mischievous laughter echoes throughout the entire tower. Tsunade cracked a smile.

"Welcome back you two. Konoha's not the same without you guys. Oh, by the way Sasuke, your fan club has been hounding me about your whereabouts for months now. You should make an appearance. Go shopping or something. It'll shut them up,"

Sasuke paled, closing his eyes in silent prayer. Harry watched, bemused. _Sasuke_ had a fanclub? Did Naruto have one too?

"And Naruto you should talk to Iruka. He has been beside himself ever since Sasuke's clone barged in on one of his classes that I was talking to the kids in. Then again, you can't blame him since Sasuke's message was 'Naruto's dying and the Fox can't help.'"

Naruto shot Sasuke a deadly glare, "Will do, Baa-chan,"

"And you, Mr. Potter. What to do with you," she stared at him for a very long minute. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Go with Naruto," she decided, "Tossing you in with the Uchiha clan would be cruel and Naruto can find anyone in the Village. He should be able to help you look for Mr. Black,"

"Thanks," Harry stammered nervously.

"Good. Now that that's sorted out, get lost you three," she waved them away dismissively. Naruto stuck out his tongue grabbed his bag and hefted Harry's trunk over shoulder before following Sasuke out of the office. Harry trailed after Naruto, nervous as it set in that he was no longer in Britain. Vested people of varying ages wandered about carrying files, all of them armed to the teeth. Out on the street the sun beat a merciless tattoo against his skin. Naruto sighed happiliy.

"Hey sun!" he said, looking up, "I've missed you! Did you know that you hardly ever show up where Harry's from? It's so cold without you,"

Harry shook his head, used to the way Naruto talked to objects as if they were alive. Naruto led him through the busy streets of Konoha with practiced ease, waving to people as they went. Harry noted, to his confusion, that hardly any of the adults looked pleased to see Naruto. The younger people, on the other hand, broke into grins and came over to talk.

A man with a giant dog clapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey Uzumaki! You're back from that mission now?"

"Yep," Naruto nodded.

"Who's the kid? He smells like weak chakra," he turned his attention to Harry. Harry stared at him silently through his glasses.

"Kiba, meet Harry. Harry, this is my friend Kiba and his nin dog Akamaru," Akamaru whuffed congenially and Harry managed a timid hello.

"Ah, the kid's not going to last with that additude," Kiba admonished, "You gotta be assertive! Speak up, be heard!"

Harry nodded. What else could he do. Kiba rolled his eyes and gave up on the foreign boy.

"I gotta go meet my sister but I'll see you later, right?"

"Sure thing," Naruto promised and waved as Kiba dashed down the streets with Akamaru.

Next up came two people with the strangest eyes Harry had ever seen. They were completely white. No irises or pupils, just white. The girl spotted them and blushed a red that rivaled Ron's hair.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she stammered before passing out into the arms of her companion.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked alarmed. "Neji, what's wrong with her?"

Neji sighed, "Good afternoon Naruto. Hinata-sama was just surprise to see you back,"

"Oh," Naruto calmed down a little seeing that Neji was not overly alarmed.

"It is good to have you back, Naruto. I must take Hinata-sama home," Neji sighed. He swung his unconscious cousin into his arms and sauntered off.

Naruto waved.

"What was up with their eyes?" Harry asked. Naruto shrugged.

"They're Hyuuga. All the Hyuuga have eyes like that. It's their bloodlimit," he said fatter-of-factly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay,"

"Come on, my apartment's just up this street," Naruto pointed up a street to their side.

Naruto's apartment building was in less than the best repair, Harry noted on their way up. There was no elevator that he could see which made the six flight trek a little tiring. By the time Naruto stopped outside a shabby, but well-kept door, Harry was panting. The blond fumbled around in his pocket for his keys for a second before finding the right set. He inserted the key in and pushed his chakra through the conductor, setting off the right tumblers. The lock clicked open.

Dust covered everything. Naruto sighed and dropped Harry's trunk in the tiny living room. He ran a critical finger over the top of his small, short-legged dinning table and sighed again at how much cleaning he would have to do.

"I'll have see if Sakura-chan or someone has a futon I could borrow for you," Naruto apologized. Harry nodded, not knowing what a futon was. "Sorry the place is so small. I've never had anyone over so I've never noticed how cramped it is with two people,"

"It's not that small," Harry protested politely.

"I'll see what I have in the way of food," Naruto said, changing the subject. He started opening cupboard doors, not even bothering with the refrigerator since he had emptied it of everything perishable before his last mission.

He pulled out some flat packages with bright pictures of a steaming bowl and modern-type kanji.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"This," Naruto flashed one of the packages, "is instant ramen! The food of the gods!" Harry stared at him. Naruto sighed, nuzzling the package and cooing endearments, "You have no idea how idea how much I have missed you,"

* * *

The search for Sirius Black did not take long. Naruto tracked the British Wizard down with two days – and most of that time was spent making sure Harry did not get killed. Not too difficult since the boy was on high Culture Alert and as such was unconsciously exceptionally careful not to make any missteps.

Harry had taken to wandering around the Village whenever Naruto was away – which was surprisingly often considering he had just returned from a long-term mission. He was constantly being called over to the Hokage tower by Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto's other friends had mentioned, back at Hogwarts, that Naruto was being trained to take over for Tsunade. Harry was beginning to see what that meant. Naruto had almost no spare time.

Yet he still managed to locate Sirius for Harry. How he managed that he did not say but Harry was thoroughly amazed nevertheless.

When Naruto had time to tell Harry the news Harry was overjoyed. He could not wait to see his previously presumed dead godfather again. Unfortunately, he had to wait for the next morning before Naruto had time to bring him to Sirius's apartment. According to Naruto's sources Sirius had appeared in Konoha about the same time Harry said he fell through the Veil in the Ministry of Magic building. Since then he has been working at a bookshop and doing odd jobs.

The day dawned somewhat gray but the morning haze quickly burned off as the sun started shining with a vengeance. Harry could not understand how Naruto could dress in a full, multi-layered outfit in the heat but Naruto just waved his amazement away saying casually that it was still cool out considering the time of year.

Sirius was living in a little apartment. Naruto called it a 'three-tatami' apartment, saying that the name come from the amounts of tatami mats it took to cover the floor. Small.

Harry knocked on the door. There was a shuffling sound and the lock clicked open.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, surprised. Harry was surprised as well. His godfather was looking so much healthier since the last time they had met.

"Sirius," Harry started, "I thought you were dead,"

Naruto smiled. What a touching scene.

* * *

Harry ended up moving in with Sirius, to Naruto's delight. His little apartment was larger than Sirius's three tatami affair but it was still too small to be sharing comfortably, especially for a high-level ANBU who's work hours were irregular at best and insane at worst. When they were asked if they would like to return to England Harry said that he would like to stay in order to learn how the shinobi constructed their jutsu. He submitted a request to the Hokage asking that he be allowed admission into the Ninja Academy. His request was granted – thanks to a little interview and a joint nomination from Sasuke and Naruto, neither of whom could see any harm in it. So Harry began classes the next month with the first year students.

Naruto dropped by every once in a while, sometimes dragging Sasuke along with him, to check in on the boy wizard. Not even half a year later Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and named the small, blond ANBU Captain as Rokudaime Hokage.

And what happened after that is another story for another day. Needless to say that while a 'happily ever after' is a rarity, they managed to live in relative peace for a least a short while. But peace never lasts, which is probably a good thing considering the fact that this story is about shinobi and even they need to be employed.


End file.
